Ramen Lover in Love
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Next Chapter Update! Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan. mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang Cantik. Complete..!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Naruto-Kun**

**Yosh...!**

**ini Fic pertama Ena-Chan,mohon bantuanya yah?**(bungkuk-bungkuk)

**Sebelumnya Ena-chan mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat 'Aojiru no Sekai' yang udah mendukung serta mau membantu dan ngejelasin cara-cara Publish..**

**buat Nimarmine juga. Terus buat semuanyayang udah pada ngedukung Ena-Chan. Terima kasih banyak (bungkuk-bungkuk).**

**Juga buat my Ouji-Koi terima kasih atas dukungannya baik moril ataupun materil..hehehe** (loh Koq jadi kaya orang yang habis nerima penghargaan yah?)

Ena-Chan : "my Koi terima kasih atas dukungannya"

Ouji-Koi : "iya sama-sama" (nepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Ena-Chan)

Ena-Chan : (blushing dan malu-malu macan)

**okeh...! lupakan ke Gajean di atas..**

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan senpai-senpai sebelumnya Ena-Chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Ena-Chan punya.**

**yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**Summary: **Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan.

mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang galak tapi Cantik.

**Disclaimer : "**Sebenarnya Naruto itu punyanya Ena-Chan yang di akui oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Dasar tukang Ngaku-Ngaku.!"

"bletaakk...!"

(dilempar sendal bakiak sama Masashi Kishimoto)

**Pairing : **My lovely Pairing** 'NaruHina'**

**Rate : 'T' **aja, nggak mau macem-macem dulu**.**

**Warning : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan.**

**Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!**

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daku Menyajikan...**

**Ramen Lover in Love**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari di pertengahan musim panas memang sungguh menyiksa ,walaupun hari masih terbilang pagi namun sinar mentari sudah menunjukan kekuatannya dengan menyengat lapisan kulit ari dengan tidak berperikekulitan (?). Pengaruh Global Warming juga ikut andil dalam masalah semakin panasnya bumi ini, lapisan Ozon yang berperan menyerap radiasi sinar matahari semakin tipis, sehingga mahluk hidup bisa merasakan langsung panasnya sengatan sinar matahari yang membakar kulit.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya jepang. Dengan papan nama 'Hyuuga' di samping pagar rumah yang sederhana itu. Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang sepunggung sedang bersenandung riang sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Tak lama muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan gadis indigo, wanita yang bernama Hikari itu berjalan mendekati gadis indigo dengan perlahan. Tekadang dia memegangi dadanya yang sakit ketika ia terbatuk-batuk.

Gadis indigo menghentikan aktifasnya ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang terbatuk-batuk, ia menghampiri ibunya dan memberi segelas air putih untuk diminum ibunya yang masih terbatuk-batuk sambil sesekali menepuk pelan punggung ibunya. Gadis indigo itu pun menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan.

"Terima kasih Hinata." kata Hikari kepada gadis indigo yang bernama Hinata yang hanya di jawab anggukan dan senyuman manis yang tulus.

Sang ibu hanya melihat anak Gadisnya yang kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga.

Hinata menyusun meja makan dengan sarapan yang telah dibuat olehnya yaitu sop miso, tamagoyaki (telur dadar yang digulung), acar tsukemono dan tak lupa nasi putih. Sedangkan untuk bekalnya dan kakak serta adiknya dia sudah membuat onigiri dengan nori yang berisi umeboshi dan di tambah dengan tamagoyaki.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk menganti kaos ungu dan rok selutut berwarna hitam dengan seragam sailor berwarna putih lengan pedek dan dasi berwarna biru tua juga rok kotak lipit 5 centi di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan dasinya, memakai kaos kaki putih model longgar (loose socks) selutut dan sepatu penny loafer tanpa hak berwarna hitam. Seragam sekolah musim panasnya.

Saat dia kembali ke meja makan, keluarganya sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ayahnya yang berada di kursi utama meja makan sedang membaca koran paginya, sedangkan ibunya sedang meletakan secangkir kopi di depan ayahnya dan duduk di samping kanan ayahnya, disebelah kiri ayahnya bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk ibunya ada pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang adalah kembarannya sedang membaca berkas-berkas mungkin laporan kegiatan OSISnya, dan adik perempuannya yang berada disamping Kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajaranya sepertinya akan ada ulangan.

Kadang ia sering berfiqir adiknya lebih pantas menjadi kembaran kakaknya dibandingkan dia. Karena kakak dan adiknya itu bisa dibilang sangat mirip. Hinata pun duduk di samping yang berada di meja makan menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mengetahui Hinata sudah duduk di kursinya dan memulai acara sarapan mereka. Setelah berdoa, mereka pun makan dalam diam.

"Bukankah hari ini Jadwal Kaa-san untuk cek up ke dokter?" tanya gadis berusia sekitar 13 tahun berambut coklat panjang setelah menghabiskan sarapanya. Tiga pasang mata remaja berwarna lavender itu memandang ibu mereka.

"Hn.. Biar nanti Otou-San saja yang mengantar ke rumah sakit." suara datar dan berwibawa yang menjawabnya, mengalihkan pandangan ketiga remaja itu ke arah asal suara tersebut yaitu ayah mereka.

"Sudah saatnya kalian untuk berangkat, nanti kalian bisa terlambat." Suara lembut sang ibu membuat ketiga remaja itu berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan mencium ibu mereka.

"ittekimasu…" pamit ketiga remaja itu serempak.

"itterashai.." jawab ibu mereka dengan tersenyum lembut memandang ketiga anaknya.

'lagi-lagi aku tak pernah di cium,susahnya harus menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang berwibawa' batin sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga a.k.a Hiashi Hyuuga itu merana.

**- Ramen Lover in Love-**

Sedangkan di sebuah rumah Besar dan mewah begaya Eropa di Konoha,terlihat para penghuninya sudah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di pagi yang cerah ini.

Seorang wanita Cantik berambut merah panjang selutut sedang berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya, sesekali dia tersenyum ramah ketika para maid yang bekerja di rumahnya itu menyapa dirinya. Wanita itu berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna Coklat tua yang berukiran sebuah pusaran.

Di pegangnya knop pintu dan dibukanya secara perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan pertama yang diihat oleh iris mata berwarna violetnya adalah sebuah kamar, dan kalimat pertama yang terlintas dalam otaknya adalah 'kapal pecah'.

Yaah.. Sebuah Kamar Cerah bercat warna Orange yang seperti kapal pecah, dengan video game dan komik yang berserakan di depan televesi yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjang berukuran king size itu, selimut yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan bungkus-bungkus cup ramen instan yang tak terhitung dengan jari bertebaran memenuhi setiap sudut kamar. Hanya satu tempat yang masih terlihat rapi, yaitu meja belajar. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat bagi para maidnya.

Dengan langkah anggun wanita Cantik yang bernama Kushina itu berjalan memasuki kamar itu menuju jendela yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang, dibukanya tirai jendela berwarna kuning lembut agar sinar mentari yag hangat bisa masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kriiiiinng...!"

Tepat saat sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar, alarm yang berada di meja kecil di samping kamar berbunyi nyaring untuk membangunkan pemuda berambut pirang yang masih tertidur, tidak ada reaksi yang menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu berbalik memposisikan tidur tengkurap untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya yang masih terpejam, tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mencari bantal dan menutupi kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya menutupi kedua teliganya guna meredam suara berisik dari alarmnya.

Kushina geram melihat reaksi dari anak bugsunya. Di dekatinya ranjang anaknya dengan langkah menghentak seperti prajurit perang. Sesampainya di sisi ranjang Kushina mencengkram kedua kaki anaknya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan sekali tarikan Kushina menjatuhkan pemuda itu dari tempat tidur membuat bunyi bedebum ketika ada sebuah 'benda' yang jatuh dan suara rintihan kesakitan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap nanar Kushina yang berdiri dan berakacak pinggang di hadapanya, kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus-ngelus hidung mancungnya yang sebelumnya telah 'mencium' lantai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Naruto? Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa, heh?" ucap Kushina kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang masih memandanginya seolah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kushina.

Naruto masih menatap ibunya kemudian dia melihat jam alarmnya yang tadi berbunyi. Jarum pendek jam itu menunjuk ke arah antara angka 7 dan angka 8, sedangkan jarum panjang berada di angka 9, Naruto kembali melihat ibunya kemudian melihat jamnya lagi. Hening sesaat, sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk mencerna keadaan, sebelum..

"Arrrrrggghh...! Naru terlambat ke sekolah..!" teriak histeris Naruto memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik, dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disisi kiri kamarnya.

Kushina mendengus kesal melihat reaksi anaknya, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah mempunyai dua orang anak itu keluar dari kamar Naruto dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan sudah ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi utama meja yang mirip dengan Naruto sedang serius membaca sebuah kertas yang berada ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir yang berisi kopi yang sedang diminum olehnya, Kushina mendekati Pria itu.

Pria pirang itu meletakan gelas kopinya dan menurunkan kertas yang sedari tadi di bacanya untuk menyapa Kushina yang sudah duduk dikursi samping sebelah kanannya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang mampu melelehkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca itu Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina kepada suaminya sembari mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk, kemudian di serahkannya roti tadi kepada Suaminya.

"Hanya tagihan kartu kredit Naruto yang selalu meledak setiap bulannya dan itu hanya di gunakan Naruto untuk membeli ramen, komik dan Video game" jawab Minato sambil memakan roti selai yang diberi oleh Kushina tadi.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto tentang susahnya mencari uang, agar dia tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna" kata Kushina yang kini mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti panggangnya.

Minato menghentikan acara makan rotinya,ditatapnya lekat-lekat perempuan yang sudah menemaninya selama 21 tahun sebagai istrinya itu.  
"Apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana kushi-Chan?" tanya Minato

"yaahh.. Kita hanya perlu memblokir sementara kartu kreditnya dan mencabut semua Fasilitasnya, saat Naruto mendapatkan gaji pertamanya barulah kita mengembalikan semuanya. Sekedar pembelajaran untuknya saja." kata Kushina santai sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

Minato terlihat berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum kepada istrinya.

"Nanti akan ku hubungi Kakashi-Kun." katanya yang mendapat anggukan dan seringai dari Kushina. Minato pun melanjutkan sarapannya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Naruto turun dari tangga rumahnya menuju meja makan. Dia mencium sekilas pipi kanan ibunya sebelum meminum habis segelas susu putihnya.

"Naru berangkat. Jaa.. " pamitnya lalu mencium lagi pipi Kushina dan mengambil satu Roti tawar dan berlari keluar rumah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar deruman suara motor yang semakin menjauh dari rumah besar itu.

'Kenapa aku tidak di cium seperti Kushi-Chan?' batin Minato sedih.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Suasana sekolah unggulan seperti Konoha Senior High School atau yang biasa di kenal dengan KSHS. Sudah mulai menunjukan aktifitasnya, dengan kedatangan para siswa yang bersama teman-temannya ataupun datang sendirian. Suara tawa ataupun sapaan selamat pagi meramaikan suasana. Sepuluh menit lagi Bell tanda masuk sudah akan berbunyi, Hinata dan saudara kembarnya memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

Mereka turun dari masing-masing sepeda mereka. Sebuah sapaan dari gadis dengan gaya rambut yang dicepol dua mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah gadis manis itu yang dibalas Hinata disertai senyuman lembut dan hanya anggukan kecil dari Kakak kembar Hinata.

"Neji-Kun nanti sore akan ada Rapat OSIS untuk Pagelaran Budaya tahunan."Kata gadis bercepol dua kepada pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Neji.

"Hn.. Terima kasih Tenten" Ucap Neji kepada Gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten. Kata-kata dari Neji sukses membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi putih Tenten. Hinata yang melihat semburat merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah lama tahu kalau sebenarnya Tenten itu menyukai Kakaknya.

"Hinata mungkin setelah Rapat nanti Nii-san akan langsung ke perpustakaan, ada buku baru yang datang hari ini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kau menjemput Hanabi sendirian?." Kata Neji kepada Hinata

"Ha'i..Tidak apa-apa Nii-San. Setelah mengantar Hanabi-Chan pulang aku juga akan langsung berangkat ke Restaurant." Jawab Hinata

"Haaaahhhh.. Kalian selalu bekerja mencari Uang, tidak seperti anak-anak kaya yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang itu." sela Tenten sembari menujuk gerbang sekolah KSHS dengan dagunya. Hinata dan Neji mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh Tenten.

Dari Gerbang KSHS muncul Mobil Ferari type Fxx Evolution berwarna biru gelap dan dibelakangnya menyusul mobil Lamborghini Gallardo type LP560-4 Spyder berwarna Merah. Kemunculan dua mobil mewah itu membuat keributan di KSHS. Para siswi berteriak-teriak histeris menyambut kedatangan para 'Pangeran' sekolah mereka. Kedua mobil itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir mobil yang dekat dengan tempat parkir sepeda.

Tak lama terdengar suara deruman motor yang mendekat, walaupun kendaraan motor mempunyai tempat parkir sendiri tapi motor berwarna hijau itu berhenti di tengah-tengah mobil biru dan mobil merah yang sudah parkir.

Lamborghini merah itu membuka atap mobilnya menampilkan pemuda berambut merah di kursi pengemudi dan pemuda berambut coklat berantakan di kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Pemuda bermbut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya sedang mengelus-elus tas atau lebih tepatnya anjing kecil berwarna putih di dalam tas yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa Temari Nee sudah kau antarkan Shika?" dengan suara yang datar pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di kening sebelah kirinya bertanya kepada pemuda diatas motor Ducati type 848 Evo yang sedang membuka helm hijaunya.

"Sudah.. Haaahh… Merepotkan" jawab pemuda dengan rambut hitam diikat seperti nanas yang di panggil Shika atau bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu dengan malas.

Lamborghini kembali menutup atapnya sedangkan penumpang dari mobil Ferari turun menampilkan 2 pemuda dengan mata onix bekulit pucat, salah satu pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan raut muka datar tanpa ekspresi menyalakan Alarm mobilnya, dan pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang sedang tersenyum palsu kepada para sahabatnya, mereka berdua menuju tempat Shikamaru.

Para penumpang dari Lamborghi pun turun dan berkumpul di dekat motor Ducaty berwarna Hijau milik Shika, sehingga menampilkan 5 pemuda tampan dan mempesona.

Saat mereka berlima hendak keluar tempat parkir sebuah motor Ducaty yang sama persis dengan punya Shika menuju mereka berlima dengan ugal-ugalan dan suara klakson yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Membuat kelima pemuda itu menepi, tidak ingin mati muda tertabrak motor berwarna orange itu.

Dengan Rem Cakram motor itu berhenti dengan bagian belakang motor yang terangkat sedikit serta debu dan asap yang menerpa wajah ke lima pemuda membuat mereka kesal dengan kelakuan salah satu sahabat mereka.

Sang pengendara motor Orange membuka helm orangenya menampilkan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata shapire dan berkulit tan yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelima sahabatnya yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan mereka di depan wajah mereka dari asap knalpot dan debu yang di timbulkan oleh motornya.

Kelima pemuda itu memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang langsung menghentikan aksi tertawanya dan di ganti dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat tanda lahir tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya semakin terlihat.

"ayo, kita masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ajak pemuda berambut pirang itu santai tak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari para sahabatnya.

"Hn.. Dasar Dobe.." Gerutu pemuda berambut Raven.

Pemuda berambut Kuning jabrik tak memperdulikan gerutuan sahabat karibnya dia berjalan di tengah, dengan pemuda berambut Emo di sebelah kirinya dan pemuda berambut merah di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan di belakangnya pemuda berambut coklat yang berada di tengah sedang memeluk tas miliknya didepan dadanya sedang melihat kearah parkir sepeda.

"Kau sedang lihat apa Kiba-Kun?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat dengan tersenyum palsu kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba.

Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan pemuda yang berada di samping kirinya dan kembali menatap kedepan melihat punggung pemuda pirang. Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Haaahh.. Merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah kanan Kiba, setelah mengetahui apa yang tadi dilihat oleh kiba. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas XI-1 kelas mereka berenam. Suara siswi yang berteriak histeris menjadi backsound saat mereka berenam berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Na.. Naruto-Kun.." gumaman lirih seorang gadis yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang sudah memerah di tempat parkir sepeda. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti kedua orang yang berada disampingnya untuk masuk ke kelas mereka yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan ke enam pemuda tadi.

**T.B C**

Gimana?

Saia tahu chapter pertama udah panjang (2245 kata) dan deskripsinya juga bertele-tele.

Jadi perlu lanjut apa di remove aja fic abal ini?

sebenernya sengaja Ena-Chan Publish pas tanggal dan bulan ini karna ini hari kelahiran Ena-Chan (gak ada yang nanya).

Jadi Pliiiiiiiisssss di Riview yah sebagai Kado buat Ena-Chan...(maksa)

**Riview yaahh...^^**

39 (SanKyu)

Jaa Matta...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Started**

**taaaRRraaaaammmmmmm…!**

**Na, Come back..! (sok inggris)**

**Chapter 2 UUUpppdaaattttee…..!^teriak-teriak sambil bawa pom-pom^**

**Yeaahhhh…..**

**Senangnya….. apalagi reviewnya itu loh.. Riviewnya…!^teriak Histeris^**

**Jujur, Na nggak nyangka, Na bakalan dapet Riview. ^cengar-cengir Gaje^**

**Yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat mgbaca apalagi ngeriview, bener-bener Na ucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Buat yang login udah Na bales lewat PM.**

**Buat yang Non Login, liat di bawah ^nunjuk-nunjuk kebawah^**

**M. Higashikuni**** : Ini udah Update. Terimakasih riviewnya..^^**

**Katrok**** : siiippp..! ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih riviewnya.**

**Mayraa**** : terimakasih.. Ini udah lanjut koq..^^**

**N.W.E/N.F**** : terimakasih my Koi dan salam manis serta salam beribu-ribu cinta juga..^^ -pplaaakk…!-**

**Yossh..! kita mulai…!**

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan author-author sebelumnya Ena-Chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar, tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Ena-Chan punya.**

**yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang galak tapi Cantik.**

"si.. siapa yang takut? Tidak..!" seru Naruto. "Baiklah, akan ku buktikan kepada tou-san dan kaa-san kalau aku bisa hidup mandiri."

'Aku memang sedang membutuhkan uang.' Batin Hinata

**Disclaimer : "Kau…!" (nunjuk-nunjuk Mashashi Kishimoto pakai jempol tangan dengan marah) -?-**

**Pairing : Seperti kata Trans Nii…**

"**Naruto hidup karena Hinata dah Hinata ada karena Naruto"**

**Rate : 'T' aja dulu..**

**Tapi suatu saat pasti bisa bikin yang Rate 'M' ^Pllllaaaaaakkkk…!^**

**Warning : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan. Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!**

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daku Menyajikan...**

**Ramen Lover in Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu mencoba mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo berkibar seiring terpaan angin. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Dia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput adik perempuannya.

Gedung sekolah Konoha senior high school dan konoha junior high school memanglah berdeketan, hanya di pisahkan sebuah pagar tembok yang tinggi. Tapi jarak antara gerbangnya bisa dibilang cukup jauh kurang lebih 5 menit kalau jalan kaki.

Dia yakin adiknya pasti sudah kesal menunggunya. Salahkan mata bulannya yang tak mau berhenti untuk memandang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dari tempat parkir sepedanya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Konoha Junior High School. Seorang gadis ABG sedang bersandar di dinding samping gerbang dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Dengan muka yang terlihat sekali kesal dia melihat kedatangan kakak perempuannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal bila menunggu seseorang dibawah teriknya sinar matahari di musim panas selama lebih dari 10 menit?.

"Go.. Gomen Hanabi-Chan." Kata gadis berambut indigo yang kita kenal bernama Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan.

Hanabi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ini bukanlah kebiasaan kakak perempuannya. Bila kakaknya sampai terlambat seperti ini, berarti ada hal penting yang mengganggunya dijalan. Hanabi mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Sudah lah Nee-Chan, lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Kalau tidak aku bisa dehidrasi." Kata Hanabi.

Hinata mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan setelah Hanabi duduk dibelakangnya. Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Setelah 10 menit perjalanan mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Hyuuga. Setelah turun Hanabi langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengaliri tenggorokanya yang kering dengan minuman dingin. Sedangkan Hinata memarkirkan sepedanya didepan rumahnya.

"Tadaima.." salam Hinata ketika memasuki rumahnya. Dia duduk di undakan rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Hinata-Chan. Kenapa pulang terlambat?." Tanya Hikari yang sedang duduk di sofa di depan ruang televisi ketika melihat putrinya yang menghampirinya dan mencium pipi kirinya.

Hinata terdiam sesaat memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ibunya. Apa dia harus menjawab kalau dia terlambat karena melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bercanda di tempat parkir bersama teman-temannya sampai pemuda itu keluar dari sekolah?

"err.. tadi ada urusan penting sebentar sebelum menjemput Hanabi-Chan, Okaa-San." Jawab Hinata tak berbohong, karena baginya melihat senyum matahari dari pemuda pirang adalah urusanya yang sangat penting.

Setelah itu Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti seragam sailornya dengan kaos berwarna putih, rok berwarna lavender selutut dan tas slempang kecil berwarna ungu. Dia keluar kamar dan menghampiri ibunya yang sekarang sudah ditemani Hanabi yang sedang meminum segelas air putih dingin.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu dan adiknya, Hinata keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai mengayuh sepeda berwarna ungunya ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Hinata-Chan, Kakashi –san mencarimu."Kata gadis berambut merah muda setelah Hinata masuk kedalam Restaurant melalui pintu belakang.

"A..arigatou, Sakura-Chan" kata Hinata yang dibalas senyuman manis dari gadis bermata emerald yang bernama Sakura.

Hinata segera menuju lokernya dan mengganti bajunya dengan dres hitam selutut berlengan pendek dengan renda putih dibawahnya, tali clemek berwarna putih berenda diikatkan nya di pinggang rampingnya, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam menghiasi kerah bajunya yang berwarna putih, kaos kaki hitam panjang selutut dengan renda-renda berwarna putih di atasnya serta sepatu Pantofel dengan hak 3 centi berwarna putih.

Dia berjalan sembari mengenakan bandana berwarna putih berenda di mahkota indigonya. Dia menuju ruangan manager tempatnya bekerja dengan bertanya-tanya. Karena tak seperti biasanya managernya memanggil dirinya.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.."Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'Manager' yang kira-kira 20 centi lebih tinggi dari Hinata.

Setelah terdengar seruan 'masuk' dari balik pintu Hinata membuka pelan-pelan knop pintu. Dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja kerja yang berada diruangan itu, seorang pria berambut perak yang berdiri melawan gaya gravitasi bumi sedang membaca sebuah buku berwarna orange yang duduk di belakang meja.

"Kakashi-San memanggil saya?." Tanya Hinata sesampainya di depan meja dengan papan bertuliskan 'Hatake Kakashi'. Dia berdiri di belakang kursi yang kosong.

Kakashi menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Dia menatap Hinata dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Aaah.. iya, silahkan duduk ada yang perlu saya bicarakan denganmu, Hinata" jawab Kakashi sembari menyuruh Hinata duduk.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang tadi kosong, hatinya berdetak kencang merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"jadi begini, Hinata…"

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Seorang pemuda sedang tiduran terlentang di ranjang king sizenya. Mata biru langitnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan kanannya digerakannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan dengan frustasi. Fikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tuanya saat makan malam tadi.

**Flashback**

Dikediaman Namikaze sedang memulai acara makan malam mereka, 3 orang yang berada di meja makan sedang menikmati makan malam mereka masing-masing. Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara dentingan halus antara sendok dan garpu yang bertemu dengan piring.

"Naru-Chan mulai besok kau akan bekerja di tempat Kakashi-Kun." Kata pria berambut pirang cerah kepada pemuda yang mirip dengannya, Naruto.

Naruto tersedak makanannya, mukanya mulai memerah. Dengan segera ibunya yang berada di seberang meja memberikan air putih kepadanya.

"A.. Apa Tou-San?" seru Naruto setelah lolos dari tersedaknya. Mata saphirenya menatap mata shapire dewasa yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Mulai besok semua fasilitas dan kartu kreditmu Tou-san sita." Kata Minato yang sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"Tu..Tunggu dulu Tou-San. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan Tou-San?"

"Tidak.!" Jawab satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di meja makan itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keseberang meja makan, menatap lekat ibunya yang berada dihadapannya, dia meminta penjelasan.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apa kau itu anak manja atau bukan." Jawab Kushina menjawab tatapan Naruto. Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan penjelasan ibunya.

Kushina menghela nafas pelan menyadari ke terlambatan anaknya dalam berfikir. "Kami hanya ingin tahu apa kau bisa hidup mandiri atau tidak tanpa uang yang diberikan dari kami."

Naruto menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia menatap kembali ayahnya meminta bantuan yang sia-sia.

"Tou-san tidak akan mengambil semua uang jajanmu, Naruto. Tou-San akan memberimu uang untuk transportasi ke sekolah dan ke tempat kerjamu saja." Kata Minato sembari tersenyum kepada anak bungsunya. Naruto hanya diam, memutar otaknya untuk bisa menolak keinginan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut Naruto?." tantang Kushina.

"si.. siapa yang takut? Tidak..!" seru Naruto. "Baiklah, akan ku buktikan kepada tou-san dan kaa-san kalau aku bisa hidup mandiri." Jawab Naruto yang mendapatkan seringai dari Kushina

Tak lama Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terperangkap dalam tantangan Kushina.

**End Flashback**

"Arrgghhh… Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dengan tantangan Kaa-San?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Dia menghela nafasnya dengan kesal Percuma saja kalau dia menolak tantangan ibunya, karena itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Anikinya yang kejam saja tidak bisa menolak tantangan ibunya, sehingga sekarang Anikinya harus menempuh kuliah di luar negri.

Mau tidak mau dia harus menjalani kehidupan barunya besok pagi. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata berwarna kecoklatan itu menghalangi mata biru laut milik Naruto. Naruto tidur setelah berdebat panjang dengan fikirannya sendiri.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Hinata Mangayun sepedanya dengan tak bersemangat. Dia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam lebih, masih terbayang dalam otaknya pembicaraannya dengan Managernya tadi siang.

**Flashback  
**

"jadi begini, Hinata.." kata pria berambut perak itu memulai pembicaraan setelah Hinata duduk nyaman di kursi. Hinata Hanya diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Kau tahu kan kepala pelayan kita, Tayuya?. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan ikut suaminya keluar Kota" Lanjut Kakashi. Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Merasa paham dengan jawaban berisyarat dari Hinata, Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya.  
"Untuk sementara tidak ada yang menjadi kepala pelayan. Sedangkan besok kita akan kedatangan karyawan baru yang sangat penting."

"Sa.. Sangat penting?." tanya Hinata bingung karena baru mendengar ada karyawan yang sangat penting.

"Iya.. 'dia' sebenarnya adalah salah satu putra dari orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku dan membantuku mendirikan restaurant ini." Ujar Kakashi yang semakin membuat Hinata bingung karena ada anak orang kaya yang mau bekerja di restaurant sebagai karyawan.

Menyadari kebingungan Hinata, Kakashi meluruskan  
"Kedua orang tuanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Maka dari itu 'dia' membutuhkan seseorang yang mau membimbingnya dengan tegas."

'gleekk..!'  
Hinata menelan ludahnya yang terasa sulit sekali melewati kerongkongannya, firasatnya mulai tak enak. Semoga tebakannya salah.

"Aku rasa yang cocok untuk membimbingnya dan menggantikan Tayuya sebagai kepala pelayan adalah..."

Hinata mulai duduk gelisah, dia gugup kalau-kalau tebakannya be...

"Kau.. Hyuuga Hinata.!"

Bingo..!

'Braak..!'

"A..Apaa?" sebuah reaksi berlebihan dari Hinata yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya plus menggebrak meja dan berteriak didepan managernya tanpa sadar. Sadar akan kesalahannya Hinata dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dan aku ingin kau bertindak tegas seperti tadi kepadanya."  
Hinata semakin bingung dengan jalan fikiran Bosnya. Apakah sebuah reflek dari keterkejutan bisa disebut suatu ketegasan?

"Ke..Kenapa? Kenapa a..aku? Bu.. Bukan ka..kah ada Sakura-Ca..Chan dan I..Ino-Chan?" Kata Hinata yang gugupnya kambuh.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada mereka. Tapi entah kenapa setelah mereka tahu siapa orangnya, mereka dengan kompak menyarankan dirimu." jawab Kakashi.

"T..Ta..Tapi Kakashi-San.. a..aku tid..."

"Gajimu akan naik sebagai kepala pelayan dan kau akan mendapatkan uang tambahan karena membimbingnya" potong Kakashi. "Bukankah kau sedang membutuhkan uang Hinata" lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk bicara.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir dari Kakashi. Darimana Bosnya tau kalau dia sedang membutuhkan uang?.

Di lihatnya Kakashi yang sedang menatap intens kepadanya. Hinata bingung disatu sisi dia memang membutuhkan uang tapi disatu sisi lainnya dia merasa tidak sanggup dengan permintaan Kakashi.  
Melihat kebingungan yang jelas terpatri di wajah cantik Hinata, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok." suara bariton Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan kebingungannya, dilihat Kakashi yang kini matanya melengkung keatas menandakan pria bermasker itu sedang tersenyum.

Menyadari kata-kata yang berartikan pengusiran tidak langsung, Hinata menyeret kaki mungilnya untuk keluar ruangan Kakashi.  
Sebelum menutup pintu dia membungkuk sedikit kepada pria berambut perak yang sudah membaca buku orangenya lagi.

**End Flashback  
**

Hinata menyeret langkah kakinya dengan gontai memasuki rumahnya setelah terlebih dahulu dia menaruh sepeda kedalam gudang kecil di samping rumahnya, hari ini benar-benar terasa melelahkan baginya.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri.." terdengar sahutan bernada cempreng milik Hanabi dari dalam rumahnya. Hinata menuju asal suara yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Dilihatnya ayahnya yang duduk di sofa sedang memandang sendu kearah Hanabi yang duduk di lantai membelakangi ayahnya. Hinata duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Dimana Okaa-San?" tanya Hinata yang tak mendapati keberadaan ibunya.

"Sepulang dari Cek-up, Okaa-San langsung istirahat, Nee-Chan" jawab Hanabi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku diatas meja.

"Okaa-San harus terapi lebih lanjut" Kata Hiashi menjawab pandangan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya kepadanya.

Hanabi berbalik meninggalkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Walaupun suara ayahnya tetap dingin namun dapat terasa kegetiran dalam nada suara ayahnya.

Bilalah ada yang sangat mencintai Hikari sudah pasti itu adalah Hiashi. Walaupun cinta dari ketiga anak Hiashi kepada Hikari juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Hanabi juga akan bekerja untuk membantu ayah." Kata Hanabi yang membuat mata amesthy Hiashi dan Hinata melebar.

"Tidak perlu Hanabi. " suara bass terdengar dari arah belakang, mengalihkan pandangan kedua gadis Hyuuga keasal suara dan mendapati kakak lelaki mereka yang baru pulang.

"Biar kami berdua saja yang bekerja, kau cukup belajar dan membuat kami bangga dengan prestasi-mu." Lanjut Neji sembari berjalan mendekat ketempat ketiga keluarganya berada.

Sejujurnya Hiashi ingin menangis, karena merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ayah.  
Toko teh warisan turun-temurun keluarga Hyuuga yang sekarang berada di tangannya sedang dalam kondisi menurun. Banyak toko teh baru yang lebih menarik perhatian daripada toko teh kuno miliknya.  
Kedua anak kembarnya bekerja part time untuk mengurangi bebannya dan sekarang si bungsu juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf.." suara lirih Hiashi mampu mebuat semua yang berada disitu terkejut. Hinata menatap ayahnya yang sedang menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat diatas pahanya.

Hinata merengkuh ayahnya, memeluknya erat. Neji dan Hanabi melakukan hal yang sama. Dapat dirasakan tubuh Hiashi yang bergetar. Sudah dilupakan oleh Hiashi sifat berwibawa sebagai seorang ayah. Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, Dia juga berhak menangis. Dia merasa gagal, tidak bisa membuat anak-anaknya menikmati masa remaja mereka dan malah membantunya mencari uang.

Hinata masih merengkuh ayahnya, airmatanya turun dari mata bulannya. Teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi.

'Aku memang sedang membutuhkan uang.' Batin Hinata memantapkan pilihannya.

Tanpa mereka berempat sadari sesosok wanita paruh baya yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya ikut menangis dalam diam melihat keluarganya. Airmata mengalir di pipi putihnya tangan kanannya digunakanya untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

**-Ramen lover in Love-**

Suasana KSHS mulai ramai para siswa sudah mulai masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang pemuda pirang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di tas tangannya yang terlipat diatas mejanya. Dia masih mengantuk, tidak biasanya dia bangun pagi-pagi, tapi sekarang dia harus mulai membiasakan hal itu. Mengejar bus sekolah yang menuju sekolahnya serta berdesak-desakan di dalam bus dengan berbagai macam manusia didalamnya.

"hooaaaammm…" dia menguap lebar, dilihatnya sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah memasuki kelas. Kelima pemuda tampan itu menuju kearah Naruto.

"Tumben pagi-pagi kau sudah datang ke sekolah Naruto" kata pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, Kiba.

"kami kira kau belum datang, karena motormu tidak ada di tempat parkir." kata pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat, Sai.

"Eeerr… Tadi... aku diantar supir. yah, diantar supir.!" kata Naruto dan nyengir terpaksa. Kiba dan Sai hanya manggut-manggut sedangkan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mereka merasa heran denga jawaban Naruto.

Naruto merasa malu kalau harus memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa sekarang dia memakai bus sebagai alat transportasinya, apalagi bilang kalau hari ini dia sudah mulai bekerja part time.

"Shikamaru, aku titip Akamaru sebentar." kata Kiba sembari menaruh tas Hitam berisi anjing putih diatas meja Shikamaru.

"Haah.. Merepotkan." kata Shikamaru sembari tiduran dengan tangan yang dilipat diatas meja.

"Kau mau kemana Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"ke toilet." jawab Kiba.

"Aku ikut." kata Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar kelas.

'Bruuk..!'

"Maaf" Naruto meminta maaf, setelah menabrak seseorang.

Gadis indigo yang di tabrak Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk dengan muka memerah sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggal Naruto yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata biru safirnya, bingung.

"Huuh.. Dasar sombong!." Gerutu Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba hanya terus melihat gadis indigo yang menuju tempat duduknya.

'Bleetaak..!'

"aduuhh.. itaaii.. Sakura-Chan?" Rintih Naruto sembari memegangi kepala kuningnya kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka.!" kesal Sakura yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk Hinata.

Kiba berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih kebingungan. Dia hanya menghela nafas pelan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat tujuan utamanya sebelum terjadinya 'insiden' tadi.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

"Selamat datang di Restaurant Ichiraku, Naruto. Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja di sini dan berada dalam pengawasanku" Ucapan penyambutan terlontar dari mulut Kakashi yang tertutup oleh masker, kepada pemuda pirang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dan bertampang kesal.

pemuda bermata shapire itu sangat kesal dan merutuki pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang, sebuah sepatu pantofel hitam, celana katun berwarna hitam, kemeja putih berlengan panjang ditambah sebuah rompi kotak-kotak yang menurutnya sangat kekecilan, berkerah V dan kerutan dibagian punggungnya yang berwarna putih, hitam dan abu-abu serta tak ketinggalan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang semakin membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pelayan.

Walaupun dalam kenyataan sebenarnya, sekarang dia adalah seorang pelayan disebuah Restaurant yang dulu sering ia kunjungi.

"Sebentar lagi akan datang orang yang akan membimbingmu dan memberitahukanku tentang semua kelakuanmu selama bekerja disini." lanjut Kakashi yang semakin membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

Sebuah ketukan pelan membuat dua orang yang berada dalam ruangan Kakashi menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk.!" Seru Kakashi.  
Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sepasang mata biru saphire dan lavender itu membulat sempurna melihat orang yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kaau..!" pekik Naruto sembari menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

'Kami-sama, apa lagi ini?' bantin Naruto semakin terlihat kesal karena pembimbingnya adalah orang yang menurutnya paling sombong di sekolah.

'Kami-sama, jangan sampai aku pingsan sekarang karena seorang pemuda yang semakin terlihat tampan dengan pakaian... Pelayan? Jadi Naruto adalah.. Kami-sama kenapa jadi begini?' batin Hinata.

**T. B. C.**

Jiakakakakak. *evil laugh*

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.. haah... 2525 kata ^ngipas-ngipas badan pake kertas^

Sudah taukan siapa kepala pelayannya? hehehe

Jadi disini tuh Naruto menanggap Hinata itu gadis yang sombong karena tak pernah membalas sapaan ataupun menyapanya. Padahal itu dikarena-kan Hinata terlalu grogi bicara apalagi melihat Naruto secara langsung. Anggap saja tuduhan Naruto terhadap Hinata karena kurang pekanya Naruto terhadap perasaan Hinata.

Maaaaaaffff…

Kalau Hiashi jadi OOc gini, karena menurut Na, nggak ada orang tua yang mau anaknya bekerja di usia yang terbilang masih kecil kalau bukan kerena keadaan yang memaksa. Pastinya orang tua ingin anaknya belajar dan bermain bukannya malah belajar dan bekerja.

Maaf juga karena Na belum bisa menghidupkan Karakter Sasuke dan Gaara disini.

Sekali lagi Na minta maaf..

Silahkan kritik Na tentang kesalahan penulisan ataupun ceritanya melalui Riview, asalkan kritikan itu adalah kritikan yang membangun. Jujur saran dan kritik dari kalian malah membuat Na semakin bersemangat.

Terimakasih sudah sempat membaca Fic Abal dari Na.

Sankyu(39)..^^

Jaa matta.. *lambai-lambai sapu tangan*-?-

March, 02- 2011


	3. Chapter 3

2500 Words

Chapter 3 Update…

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sempat membacanya dan mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya buat Na.

**M. Higashikuni****,** **Shaniechan,****KATROK.**** : ini udah update..^^**

**The Portal Transmission-19**** : Trans Nii, ini Na udah tambahin Pairingnya, semoga gak mengecewakan.**

**Terimakasih atas sarannya. Na tunggu Kritik dan Sarannya..^^**

**Nimarmine**** : hahaha Yosh…! Tetep semangat…**

**ZephyrAmfoter : ****hehe… ea, sekali-kali pengen ngcoba keluarga Hyuuga jadi orang yang sederhana.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**** : ayo.. mari kita ketawa bersama.. Terima kasih atas sarannya..^^**

**ayyu hyuga**** : disini penjelasan tentang teman-temannya Naruto udah cukup jelas belum?, Terima Kasih..^^**

** : Terima kasih, Salam kenal juga Retha-San..(bener Nggak manggil namanya begitu)^^**

**OraRi HinaRa**** : oh.. tidak bisa,, Na juga masih baru, dan Na juga Gak pernah mau di panggil senpai. Sepertinya ada jurang yang memisahkan antara kita-?- jika di sebut senpai tuh..**

**Aojiru no Sekai**** : Terimakasih atas Sarannya Ao Nii, Ini udap Update, Semoga Tidak mengecewakan.**

**Yossh..! kita mulai…!**

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan author-author sebelumnya Ena-Chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar, tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Ena-Chan punya.**

**yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang galak tapi Cantik.**

**Disclaimer : "Masashi-Sama bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang?" ^**Tidak ada jawaban

**Pairing : NaruHina Slight ShikaTema, NejiTen, yang lainnya menyusul..^^**

**Rate : T (**untuk Remaja**)**

**Genre : Drama, Romence-?-**

**Warning : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan. Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!**

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daku Menyajikan...**

**Ramen Lover in Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kali-nya. Tangan Kirinya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, telunjuk tangan kanannya diketuk-ketukan di atas meja.

Suasana kelas yang ramai karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat, membuatnya semakin frustasi. Dia Lapar, tapi uang yang ada di saku-nya hanya cukup untuk uang transportasinya pulang-pergi ke sekolah dan restaurant.

Jika dia menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli makanan, bisa dipastikan itu akan berguna hanya sementara untuk mengganjal perutnya. Karena dia akan berjalan jauh dari sekolah ke restaurant dan dari restaurant ke rumahnya, yang jaraknya dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari jarak restaurant ke sekolah.

Salahkan saja kebiasaan buruknya yang sulit bangun pagi, apalagi ditambah rasa lelah dihari pertamanya bekerja, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Hal itu sukses membuatnya hampir terlambat, kalau saja ibunya 'tercinta' tidak membangungkannya, sudah pasti dia mendapatkan hukuman dari guru piket tadi pagi. Dan akibat dari 'hampir terlambat'nya itu membuatnya tidak sempat sarapan apalagi membawa bekal makanan. Jadilah sekarang dia KELAPARAN.

Dia kembali menghela nafas, dilihatnya seorang gadis indigo yang lewat didepan kelas menuju pintu kelas dengan membawa sekotak bento. Mata birunya berbinar saat pandangan-nya tertuju pada kotak bento. Dia mengelus perutnya yang sekarang cekung kedalam, dapat dirasakannya sebuah getaran halus dan suara yang menyayat dari perutnya. Dia meneguk air ludahnnya.

Tapi saat mengingat siapa pemilik bento yang sedang dilihatnya, raut wajah berkulit kecoklatan itu berubah dari kelaparan menjadi kekesalan. Teringat kembali hari pertamanya bekerja di restaurant kemarin.

**Flashback  
**  
"Ja.. Jang.. ngan me.. lamun sa.. ja, Nar.. eh.. U..Uzumaki-Kun. Ce.. Cepat ber.. Sih-kan meja No.9 i..itu." Suruh gadis indigo dengan terbata-bata dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang bersandar di dinding di samping pintu dapur dengan pose kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Tidak mau.!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Kenap... Aku a..adukan ka..kau ke Ka.. Kakashi-San." Ancam Hinata masih terbata-bata tapi rona merah sudah sedikit menghilang.

Naruto tersentak, dia membayangkan bila Hinata mengadu kepada Kakashi dan Kakashi menghukumnya dengan Sennen Goroshi seperti dulu saat dia kecil. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya. Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan melihat Naruto yang mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Ck.. Menyebalkan..!" Gerutu Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju meja No.9 dan mulai membersihkan-nya.

"Bi.. Bisakah ka..kau pelan-pe..pelan meletakkan mangkok-mangkok itu? Nanti bisa pecah." Kata Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto membereskan mangkok diatas meja dengan kasar.

'Pluuk..'

Naruto melempar kain lap yang digunakannya untuk mengelap tadi ke atas meja.

"Kalau ingin dibersihkan dengan benar, ya bersihkan saja sendiri.!" Bentak Naruto membuat semua pelanggan yang sedang makan ramen melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Hinata menunduk, dia memang malu dilihat oleh semua orang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menunuduk, hatinya sakit, dia sedih karena dibentak oleh orang yang sangat disukai-nya.

Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis, badannya mulai bergetar dan tangannya terkepal kuat disamping tubuhnnya, menahan air mata yang siap keluar dari mata bulannya.

Naruto yang melihat gestur tubuh Hinata sedikit begidik.

"Ka.. Kau.. Cuci piring." Kata Hinata terdengar parau.

"A.. Apa?" Seru Naruto.

"Sekarang.." lirih Hinata terdengar seperti mendesis di telinga Naruto.

"I.. Iya.. tidak perlu marah seperti itu 'kan?"  
Naruto sedikit takut dengan bahasa tubuh Hinata yang dikiranya seperti orang yang menahan marah.  
Secepat kilat dia berlari kearah dapur dan menuju ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Haaah... Bagaimana caranya mencuci piring?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Seumur hidup aku belum pernah mencuci piring. Ternyata selain sombong dia juga cepat sekali marah." Geruto Naruto di tempat pencucian piring.

"Apa-apaan tadi tangannya yang terkepal? Apa dia juga mau memukulku seperti Sakura-Chan? Benar-benar gadis yang menyeramkan.!" Naruto masih tetap saja menggerutu dan belum memulai pekerjaan menyuci piringnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyeramkan itu, Naruto?" suara desisan yang terdengar sangat familiar dari arah belakang Naruto. Membuat Naruto kembali begidig, dengan tepatah-patah dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Sa.. Sakura-Chan, kau juga bekerja disini?" suara Naruto terdengan girang, mata birunnya berbinar senang mengabaikan aura hitam dari Sakura. Dia terlalu bahagia karena dia mempunyai teman yang dikenal atau lebih tepatnya, dekat denganya di tempat kerjanya yang menyebalkan ini.

'bleeetak..!"

"Bukankah Hinata-Chan menyuruhmu untuk mencuci piring? Kenapa kau malah mengerutu? Cepat kerjakan.!" Sentak sakura setelah menjitak kepala kuning Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengelus-ngelus kepala pirangnya.

Tarik kembali semua kebahagiaan dalam bayangan Naruto tadi.

Naruto masih mematung di depan wetafel besar tempat pencucian piring, dia mengambil satu mangkok kotor di tangan kanannya dan spons dengan air sabun yang masih menetes dari spons di tangan kirinya. Dipandanginya kedua benda itu satu persatu. Tak lama dia meletakkan kembali semua benda yang berada di tangannya dengan frustasi.

"Aarrgghh.. Bagaimana caranya?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Pertama, si..siram dulu mangkok-mangkok i..itu dengan air kran, untuk menghilangkan lemak yang menempel di mangkok." suara lembut itu sedikit mengagetkan Naruto.  
Naruto melihat gadis indigo yang sedang mempraktekkan apa yang tadi dijelaskan-nya.

"Kemudian, remas-remas spons sampai berbusa. Baru bersihkan mangkok dengan busa dari sposn, lalu bilas sampai bersih." Hinata tersenyum puas karena bisa menjelaskannya tanpa terbata-bata serta dapat mempraktekannya dengan baik.

Naruto sedikit terkesima melihat senyum Hinata, pipi dengan 3 garis tipisnya sedikit memerah.

"O..oh.. Jadi begini?" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup dan melakukan apa yang tadi dipraktekan oleh Hinata untuk menghilangkan ke grogian-nya. Saat dia akan mengambil spons, tanpa sengaja dia malah memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di dekat tempat spons. Hal itu sukses membuat kedua pipi mereka memerah. Hinata segera menundukan kepalanya dan menarik tangannya.

"Ma..Maaf tidak sengaja, a..aku kira spons." Kata Naruto terdengar garing.

"E..Eh? Ce..Cepat Ker..ja..kan." Suruh Hinata sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang salah tingkah.

**End Flashback**

"Yo.. Naruto..! Kenapa mukamu merah?" Suara cempreng pemuda berambut coklat membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kini kelima sahabatnya sudah berada di dekatnya.

Shikamaru yang duduk dibelakangnya langsung duduk dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto, sudah berkutat dengan buku biologinya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang berambut merah dengan datar sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Naruto, memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaa-Kun" kata Naruto sambil menurunkan telapak tangan Gaara dari keningnnya dengan tangan kirinya, perlahan.

Dia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya untuk menyakinkan salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan-nya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu memerah, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto tertegun sesaat dengan pertanyaan dari Sai, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ah.. Mungkin karena udara yang panas, bukankah hari ini panas sekali?" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan balik dari Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya, berpura-pura mengipas-ngipasi badannya untuk lebih meyakinkan jawabannya.

Lagi-lagi hanya Kiba dan Sai yang mengangguk dan gerakan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat dari Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Benar-benar kompak.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita hang-out? Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama." Ajak Kiba, yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Sai. Sedangkan keempat sahabatnya yang lain hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Restauran Ichiraku?" ajak Kiba lagi memancing reaksi Naruto yang juga ikutan diam sedari tadi.

"Ja..Jangan..!" Sentak Naruto membuat kelima sahabatnya terkejut.

"Eh..? Kenapa?" Kiba memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Eh..? Ichiraku hari ini sedang tutup. Kemarin aku sudah tanya ke Kakashi-San dan katanya hari ini Ichiraku tidak buka, mereka libur." Bohong Naruto agar para sahabatnya tidak datang ketempatnya bekerja.

Naruto masih saja berusaha agar teman-temannya tidak datang ke Ichiraku sengan berbagai alasan.

"Haah.. Merepotkan. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut, karena aku ada janji dengan Temari." Kata-kata Shikamaru bagaikan air yang mengalir dari surga, benar-benar menyejukan hati Naruto.

"Lain kali saja kita kumpul-kumpulnya Kiba-Kun." kata Sai membuat Naruto semakin berbinar. Naruto mengangguk semangat. Kiba terlihat kecewa tapi Gaara dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-  
**

Ichiraku sore ini benar-benar ramai. Hinata terlihat kebingungan karena Naruto masih belum mau melayani para pelanggan. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi yang kosong. Dia memainkan jari tangannya di depan dadanya, masih gugup jika harus bicara dengan Naruto.

"Na.. eh.. Uzumaki-Kun, la.. Layani pelanggan di meja No. 5 itu." Suruhnya pelan.  
"Males.."  
"Aku Adukan ke Ka.."  
"Iya.. Iya.." Naruto memotong ancaman andalan Hinata, dengan malas dia berjalan menuju meja No.5.

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto ketus kepada Pria yang memakai kacamata Hitam dan bertudung dari jaketnya yang berwarna kehijauan. Pria itu hanya menujuk sebuah nama makanan dari buku menu dengan tulisan 'Sapporo Ramen'. Naruto pun melirik yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu kemudian mencatatnya di buku notes kecil yang dia bawa.

"Min..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu kembali menunjuk sebuah nama 'Jus Cranberry' dari daftar menu minuman, tindakan pria itu membuat Naruto kesal.  
'main tunjuk-tunjuk saja, apa dia tidak bisa bicara?' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada Lagi?" tanya Naruto lagi, padahal dalam hati dia sudah menyakini bahwa pria itu tidak akan menjawab.

"Lain kali, kau harus lebih ramah saat melayani pelanggan" kata pria itu datar dan dingin, membuat Naruto sedikit manyun, Naruto kemudian pergi ke dapur menyerahkan pesanan kepada Teuchi, koki andalan di restaurant Ichiraku.

"Eh.. Hinata." panggil Naruto ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari dapur.

"A..Ada a.. Apa?" tanya Hinata Gugup dengan muka memerah.

"Kau lihat pria yang tadi aku layani di meja no.5?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab Hinata dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya dia adalah Teroris." tuduh Naruto mantap, membuat Hinata sweatdrop.

"Uzu..Maki-Kun, dia itu A..Aburame-san, anak dari toko teh Amburame yang berada di sebelah kiri Restaurant kita." jelas Hinata.

"Kau kenal dia Hinata? atau jangan-jangan kau adalah mata-mata?" tuduh Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Naruto. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata kembali kedapur, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tuduhannya.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Suasana cafe malam ini sedikit ramai. Gadis berambut pirang sedang menikmati chicken teriyaki sebagai hidangan makan malamnya, sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat menyerupai nanas, yang ada dihadapannya selalu saja menguap lebar walaupun sedang memakan smoked gindara pesanannya.

"Shika-kun?" panggil gadis pirang yang dikuncir empat kepada kekasihnya, dia meminum air putih yang ada di meja. Shikamaru hanya memandang dengan mata mengantuk sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Tadi aku hampir kecelakaan." Adu sang gadis membuat Shikamaru kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Temari?." tanya Shikamaru, ada sedikit nada khawatir dalam suaranya.  
Temari menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum memulai ceritannya.

**Flashback  
**  
Jalanan sore konoha terlihat ramai. Kendaraan ataupun pejalan kaki banyak yang berlalu-lalang. Sangat jelas, karena ini adalah jam pulang kantor.  
Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan beberapa buku yang dia peluk, sedang berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang pejalan kaki, dia baru saja pulang kuliah.  
Dia berhenti disisi penyebrangan jalan menunggu sampai lampu hijau dengan gambar orang yang berjalan, yang menandakan pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang.  
Dia mengacak-ngacak tas saat dirasakannya ada getaran halus dan bunyi ringtone handphonennya

"Moshi-moshi" sapanya setelah menekan tombol hijau dihandphonenya. Tak lama dia terlibat pembicaraan dengan orang yang menelponnya. Lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau yang menandakan untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang. Gadis pirang itu masih asik dengan pembicaraannya.

"Jaa.. Shika-kun, sampai jumpa nanti malam." ucapnya sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya. Setelah dia memasukan Handphonenya kembali ke tas, dia mulai berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Tanpa ia sadari lampu sudah kembali berwarna merah dari tadi.

"AWAAASS..!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya ketika melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah gadis pirang yang dikuncir empat itu.

Temari dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya yang bebas membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang dan bukunya berjatuhan di jalan, semua pejalan kakipun melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan ngeri.  
"Haaahh~ Untung saja masih sempat, kalau tidak, saya tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan anda." Ucap seseorang yang tadi menolong Temari.

Sedangkan Temari sendiri masih terlihat shock atas kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, dipandanginya buku-buku yang tadi ada dipelukannya dan terlindas oleh ban truk. Dia merasa ngeri saat membayangkan jika buku-bukunya yang tadi terlindas truk itu adalah tubuhnya.

"Nee-san, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya orang tadi sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Temari yang masih terlihat pucat. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menolong yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis dan entah kapan dia sudah mengambil buku-buku milik Temari dan menyodorkannya kepada Temari.

"Ini punya Nee-san?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Temari dan menerima buku-bukunya, dia masih tertegun memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Lain kali Nee-san harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ya?." Kata gadis itu, dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Temari.

Temari masih memandangi gadis itu sampai akhirnya dia tersadar. Dia belum mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Hei,, tung…" seruannya terputus karena sudah tak melihat banyangan gadis itu lagi.

**End Flashback**

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi Temari." Saran Shikamaru, Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Ya.. Sudah, apa kita jadi pergi ketempat tujuan utamamu?" tanya Shikamaru yang lagi –lagi hanya mendapat anggukan dari Temari.

Shikamaru memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill-nya. Setelah membayar makanan yang mereka makan, merekapun pergi dari café tersebut.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Neji masih sibuk memeriksa buku-buku di perpustakaannya, dia mengecek semuanya dengan teliti.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat masuk keperpustakaan itu dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Mata beiris coklatnya yang senada dengan rambutnya menjelajah meneliti setiap sudut perpustakaan. Setelah menemukan seorang yang di carinya sedang berdiri membelakanginya, dia menghapiri seorang berambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"Konbawa, Neji-kun" sapanya kepada pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang sedang diperiksanya.

Neji membalikan badannya melihat gadis yang tadi menyapanya. Seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hn. Konbawa." balasnya datar.

"Errr.. Neji-kun, apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Tenten yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Neji. Tenten tesenyum senang dengan jawaban Neji. Dia mengangkat kantong yang sedari tadi ada digengaman tangan kanannya di depan wajah Neji.

"Aku membeli dua bento. Kebetulan keluargaku sedang mengunjungi nenek yang sakit di Ame. Jadi aku makan malam sendirian, setelah difikir-fikir daripada makan sendirian lebih baik aku makan.. ma..lam... denganmu saja." Cerocos Tenten dengan semburat merah di pipi saat dia mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggandeng Tenten menuju meja tempatnya biasa mencatat keluar masuknya buku di mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Neji tidak melihat wajahnya yang terasa terbakar.

"Itadakimasu.." Ucap mereka berdua serempak sebelum makan.

.

.

Gadis berkucir empat dan pemuda dengan rambut diikat seperti nanas memasuki sebuah tempat yang di tuju oleh sang gadis, mereka menuju ke rak yang bertuliskan 'Atmosphreric science'.

"Kenapa tidak kau beli saja di toko buku, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku sudah mencarinya Shika-kun, tapi tidak ada. Buku ini sangat langka." Jawab Temari

Setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan buku yang diinginkan Temari, mereka pun segera pergi menuju meja petugas untuk meminjam buku itu.

.

.

"Gochisousama deshita." Ucap Neji dan Tenten setelah selesai dengan makan malam mereka.

Mereka pun membereskan sisa makan mereka dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Nanti kau ku antar pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan kau menunggu sampai jam 9, Tenten?" Kata Neji sedikit membuat Tenten terkejut sekaligus senang.

"H-Ha'i.." angguk Tenten dengan tersenyum manis. Neji segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya dari Tenten. 

"Uhm.. Maaf, saya mau meminjam buk.." kata-kata Temari tepotong saat melihat salah satu orang yang berada di meja petugas.

"Kau.." Tunjuknya pada gadis berambut Coklat yang sedari tadi melihat Neji.  
Tenten pun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dirasa ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh? Nee-san yang tadi siang, bukan?" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu.  
Neji dan Shikamaru hanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat gadis yang disamping mereka masing-masing.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Temari hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dia ini yang tadi aku ceritakan Shika-kun, dia yang sudah menolongku." Kata Temari sembari tersenyum lembut kearah Tenten membuat Tenten sedikit salah tingkah.

"aah.. Tadi hanya kebetulan saja Nee-san." Kata Tenten dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"oh.. iya.. Terima kasih ya." Ucap Temari sembari membungkuk sedikit.

"Iie, doo itashimashite." Balas Tenten.

**T.B.C**

**Waaahh….**

**Makin Gaje aja nih Fic, maaf disini lebih banyak percakapnnya.**

**Disini galaknya Hinata itu Cuma menurut pandangan dari Naruto saja.**

**Dan Maaf kalau mengecewakan Reader sekalian..**

**Mohon Kritik dan sarannya.**

**Na Gak mo terlalu banyak ngomong..**

**Na Turut berduka Cita atas bencana Alam yang menimpa Jepang. Apalagi belum ada kabar pasti dari Masashi-sama..T.T**

**Sankyuu(39)**

**Jaaaaa….**

**March, 15- 2011.**


	4. Chapter 4

Huwwwoooooooooooo* teriak pake toa*

Chapter 4 udah update nih, gomen kalo telat yah..

Banyak yang menanyakan masalah Hinata-hime, disini Na emang sengaja ngebuat Hinata-hime supaya gak terlalu Ooc. Cuma ngebuat Hinata-hime yang selalu malu-malu didekat Naruto-kun, harus mau bicara dan ngatur-ngatur Naruto-kun. Walaupun dalam hati Hinata-hime sendiri gak mau dekat dengan Naruto-kun dengan cara kayak gini.^Author ketawa setan^

Saatnya balas Riview..^^

***Aojiru no Sekai : Hahaha, selamat…! Ao Nii menjadi orang pertama yang meRiview di Chapter ketiga ini dan berhak mendapatkan hadiah sebuah ciuman dan pelukan maut dariiiii….. ^nyodorin Orochimaru ke Ao Nii^ Wkwkwkwkwk**

**Okeh deh Nii, Na usahain di chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan..**

***KATROK, ****M. Higashikuni****, NHL : Yoo..! Ini udah Update..^^**

*******The Portal Transmission-19**** :** **maaf anda siapa? *digeplaak***

**Okeh, makasih Nii. Na tunggu kritik dan saran dari Nii selanjutnya**.

***Shaniechan : hehehe, sengaja, biar Hinata-hime nggak terlalu Ooc. Ini udah dibanyakin Adegan NaruHina-nya moga tidak mengecewakan..:)**

*******ZephyrAmfoter**** : yoo.. Makasih Zephy-san, eeehhmmm.. kalo masalah yang di garis bawahi itu… Eeeehhmmm… Gimana yah? *digeplak kelamaan ngejawab***

*******Nimarmine**** : Hahahaha, itu letak dimana Naruto menganggap Hinata galak, karena kesalahpahaman-nya.**

*******Benjiro Hirotaka**** : Mimpi apa Na? Ben Nii Meriview fic Gaje ini,,? *nyengir Gaje***

*** ****NaHi's Lover**** : Bukan galak, tapi mau gak mau harus tegas dan mau bicara sama Naruto-kun, kalau masalah galak mah itu Cuma pandangannya Naruto-kun aja yang salah paham. Makasih atas Riviewnya..^^**

***via-SasuNaru**** : hihihi, kalo Hinata-hime dikira galak mah itu Cuma fikiran Naruto-kun aja yang salah paham. Mungkin disini ada sedikit gambaran kenapa Naruto-kun takut ma ciri-ciri Hinata yang dikiranya marah. Makasih Riviewnya.**

*******OraRi HinaRa**** : Kalo Na Sule, Hinara yang jadi Makmurnya yah? Shishishi**

**Ini udah update, makasih riviewnya..^^**

*******Rurippe no Kimi**** : Hihihihi, emang nggeliin sih.. okeh, Makasih Riviewnya..^^**

***Heartfillia : hahaha Ao Nii emang the best deh, udah baik, gak sombong, rajin menabung lagi… ^nyiapin kantong buat minta duit sama Ao Nii^**

**Okehh.. Kita mulai..**

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan senpai-senpai sebelumnya Ena-Chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Ena-Chan punya.**

**yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**Summary: **Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan.

mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang Cantik.

"Lebih baik kau berpegangan padaku saja, Hinata-chan. Agar kau tidak jatuh."

"…suatu saat nanti aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya."

**Disclaimer : Na : **Mashashi-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda sehat?: ada yang luka? Anda tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaan anda?

**Mashashi Kishimoto : **Maaf, Anda siapa?

**Na **: *Duduk di pojokan ngorek-ngorek tanah 'pundung'*

**Pairing :**My lovely Pairing** 'NaruHina'**

**Rate : Alfabet ke - 20. 'T'**

**Warning : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan, ada beberapa POV.**

**Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!**

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daku Menyajikan...**

**Ramen Lover in Love**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, jam pun sudah menujuk angka 9. Ini sudah waktunya bagi para pelajar yang bekeja part time untuk pulang. Begitupula dengan keempat remaja ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan diapit dua gadis berambut merah muda di sebelah kirinya dan gadis indigo berada disamping gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Sedangkan disebelah kanannya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat ponytail. Sekilas Naruto seperti seorang yang beruntung bisa dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik.

Hinata meninggalkan teman-temanya dan menuju tempat parkir karyawan untuk mengambil sepeda ungu kesayangannya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya hanya menunggu tidak jauh dari tempat parkir karyawan.

Di pinggir jalan depan restaurant berhenti sebuah mobil Ferari Fxx Evolution dan dibelakangnya sebuah Ducaty 848 Evo berwarna hitam. Naruto melebarkan kedua mata birunya melihat kendaraan yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Dengan panik dia beringsut mundur kebelakang dari dua gadis yang masih memandangi kedua kendaraan itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sai-kun sudahn menjemputku," kata gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Kau benar Ino. Sasuke-kun juga sudah menjemputku," balas Sakura kepada Ino.

"Eeh? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang telah berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang mencari posisi agar tidak terlihat dibalik punggung mungil Hinata yang sedang menuntun sepedanya. Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sudah tidak bisa disembunyikannya walaupun sekarang dia sedang menunduk. Naruto menampakan sedikit wajahnya dibahu sebelah kiri Hinata.

"Huussst.. Jangan keras-keras memanggil namaku Sakura-chan, nanti mereka bisa tahu." kata Naruto pelan. Hinata menahan nafasnya saat dirasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di tengkuknya. Sekarang dia menyesal kenapa mengikat rambut indigo panjangnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan dengan jelas sensasi hangat dari nafas Naruto. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir sepedanya.

"Eh? Mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Err.. Ino, Sakura-chan. Apa Sasuke dan Sai tahu kalau aku bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aah... Aku belum sempat menceritakannya kepada Sasuke-kun," seru Sakura.

"Sai-kun juga belum mengetahuinya," kata Ino.

"Haaaah.. Syukurlah.." Naruto menghela nafasnya membuat Hinata begidig geli.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku. Jangan sampai aku pingsan disini,' batin Hinata yang sudah mulai semaput.

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu mereka berdua," lanjut Naruto.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Eerr.. Biar nanti aku sendiri yang memberi tahu mereka semua," kata Naruto dengan mengeluarkan tampang memelas.

"Err.. Sakura, sepertinya kita harus cepat pergi, kasian Hinata kalau Naruto terus bersembunyi di belakangnya," bisik Ino. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan badan gemetar membuat sepeda yang dipegangnya juga ikut bergetar sedikit. Sakura mengangguk sebelum berkata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jaa Hinata-chan." Sakura pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto

"Jaa Hinata-chan," kata Ino yang kemudian menyusul Sakura menuju pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Jaa.." bisik Hinata yang tak bisa didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino.

**Naruto's POV**

"Haaah.. Syukurlah..." Aku menghela nafas lega dan mengelap keringat dingin dikeningku dengan telapak tanganku, setelah kulihat kendaraan sahabat-sahabatku yang menjauh dari restaurant.

Aku melihat punggung yang kupakai untuk bersembunyi bergetar membuat sepedanya juga ikut bergetar. Aku juga melihat tangannya yang memegang erat setir sepeda.

Apa dia marah karena aku meminjam punggungnya tanpa izin? Aku segera menjauh dari punggungnya dan kini berdiri disampingnya yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah yang dapat kulihat dengan jelas karena rambutnya yang biasa terurai kini diuncir satu seperti Ino. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat manis sekali.  
Err.. apa yang aku fikirkan?  
'Dasar bodoh!' batinku mengutuki diriku sendiri.

**End Naruto's POV  
**  
"Err.. Hinata Apa kau marah? Gomen, tadi aku terlalu panik mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi." Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya menandakan dia menyesal.

"Ti.. Tidak a.. Apa-apa, Na.. Naruto-kun." Naruto mengakat wajahnya ada sedikit rasa senang saat Hinata memanggilnya kecilnya bukan nama marganya seperti yang biasa Hinata ucapkan.

Hinata menyadari kesalahannya memanggil nama Naruto, buru-buru dia mencoba untuk meralatnya.

"Aah.. Go.. Gomen, Uz.. Uzuma.."

"Naruto saja, Hinata-chan" potong Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sunfiks 'chan' ditambah dengan cengiran lima jari ala Naruto.

"Hinata-chan apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto karena melihat wajah Hinata yang kian memerah.

"Ti.. Tid..." ucapan Hinata terpotong saat telapak tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh keningnya dan telapak tangan kirinya menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Tidak panas," kata Naruto polos, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin melemas. Tanpa sadar Hinata melepas sepeda yang dipegangnya dan jatuh ketanah. Tak lama Hinata pun ikut ambruk dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung panik.

"Gyaaa.. Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" teriak Naruto membuat orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di dekat restaurant melihat kearah mereka. Naruto langsung berjongkok didepan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit. Biar aku antar kau pulang," kata Naruto yang kemudian berdiri. Dia mendirikan sepeda Hinata yang jatuh. Hinata hanya diam masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar saat ada tangan hangat yang melingkar di bahunya. Hinata semakin membatu.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau berdiri." Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan duduk di boncengan sepedanya dengan posisi menyamping.

Naruto memegang setir sepeda dan menarik penyangga sepeda. Setelah itu Naruto duduk di sadel depan sepeda. Kedua tangannya memegang setir, kaki kanannya berada di pedal sebelah kanan dan kaki kirinya masih menginjak tanah. Ada yang dia fikirkan.

**Naruto's POV**

'Err.. ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahnya?' aku bertanya dalam hati, jujur aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis ini, karena dia tak pernah bicara denganku.  
Aku mengingat sesuatu, bukankah dia adik kembar Hyuuga Neji? berarti mereka serumah bukan? berarti rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku, hanya berbeda tiga blok dari rumahku.

Ah.. Bodoh sekali diriku ini, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah dia juga teman sekelasku dari taman kanak-kanak kenapa aku tak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang dia kecuali kalau dia adalah saudara kembar Neji?

"Na.. Naruto-kun?" suara lembut itu mengejutkanku dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Kenapa suara lembutnya selalu bisa mengejutkanku? Apa karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara keras dari Okaa-san dan Sakura-chan?

"Maaf menunggu lama Nona, baiklah.. Saatnya kita berangkat," ucapku berlagak seperti seorang supir.

Aku sedekit bingung mengendarai sepeda, karena memang aku sudah lama tidak mengendarai sepeda lagi. Mungkin dari sekolah dasar dulu.  
"Siap?" seruku.

"Hu'um," jawabnya. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang mengangguk.

Aku pun mulai mengayuh sepeda milik Hinata, sedikit kesulitan karena kami hampir terjatuh. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa mengendarainya.

Ternyata menyenangkan juga mengendarai sepeda, apalagi ada seorang gadis cantik yang kau boceng di belakangmu..hehehe

'err.. Baka Naruto apa yang kau fikirkan?' runtukku dalam hati.

**End Naruto's Pov**

Naruto masih mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing. Sampai akhirnya suara lembut Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"A-Ano, Na.. Naruto-kun di pe.. Persimpangan di de.. depan lebih ba.. Baik kita be.. Belok ke kiri saja," saran Hinata.

"Bukannya arah rumah kita lurus saja yah?" tanya Naruto.

"I-Iya, itu ja.. Jalan pintas," jelas Hinata.

"Ooh.. Baiklah.." Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam.

Di persimpangan yang ditujukan oleh Hinata tadi Naruto berbelok kesebuah jalan yang sepi.  
Berbagai macam fikiran buruk memenuhi otak Naruto yang langsung ketakutan. Dia semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Sepeda yang Naruto kendarai sedikit oleng saat menghindar seekor kucing yang lewat. Membuat Naruto terkejut, mereka hampir terjatuh namun berkat kesigapan Naruto, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Namun ada ada hal yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut. Saat sepeda mereka sedikit oleng Hinata yang tak mempunyai pegangan dengan refleks sebelah tangannya melingkar di perut Naruto agar dia tidak terjatuh. Hinata menyadari perbuatannya, wajahnya memerah. Dia menarik tangannya perlahan.

"Go.. Gomenasai Naru.." ucapan Hinata terpotong saat telapak tangannya yang tadi melingkar di perut Naruto ditarik lagi oleh tangan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau berpegangan padaku saja, Hinata-chan. Agar kau tidak jatuh." wajah Hinata semakin merah padam tanpa dia tau, wajah Naruto juga tak kalah memerah. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal walaupun dalam kenyataannya dia sangatlah gugup.

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya didepan sebuah gerbang kecil dengan papan nama 'Hyuuga'.  
Naruto dan Hinata segera turun dari sepeda.

"Te.. Terima kasih Naruto-kun," kata Hinata setelah Naruto menyangga sepeda miliknya. Mukanya masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iya sama-sama, lebih baik kau segera beristirahat Hinata-chan," saran Naruto, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hinata.

Hinata masih memandangi punggung Naruto yang mulai mengecil dari pandangannya. Senyuman manis terpatri di bibir mungilnya, rona merah enggan meninggalkan wajah putih mulusnya.

'Kami-sama, perbuatan baik apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga kau hadiahkan malam yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan ini,' batin Hinata ada perasaan senang yang mebuncah di hatinya.

"Jaa. Naruto-kun," ucapnya lirih sebelum menuntun sepedanya memasuki halaman rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king sizenya. kedua tangannya dilipat dibawah kepalanya, mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamar.

'Dia.. Manis..' batin Naruto tersenyum.

'Tapi kalau sedang marah, dia hampir mirip dengan Okaa-san dan Sakura-chan. Apa setiap wanita kalau sedang marah mengerikan seperti itu yah?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati mengingat gelagat Hinata yang dikiranya sedang marah.

'Tapi sepertinya dia gadis yang baik.' Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Senyumnya tak hilang dari semenjak ia pulang ke rumah, membuat dua orang berambut kuning dan merah yang sedang mengintip di balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu terheran-heran. Ini kali pertama Naruto pulang kerja dengan wajah sumringah, biasanya dia akan memasang muka kesal dan lelah.

Kushina mendorong pelan pintu kamar anaknya dan Minato menyusulnya dari belakang. Naruto belum menyadari kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Kushina duduk disamping ranjang Naruto sedangkan Minato berdiri di samping Kushina.

"Naru-chan." Minato memecah kesunyian dengan memanggil Naruto. Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kearah kedua orang tuanya kemudian menatap kembali langit-langit kamarnya, senyum masih menghiasi wajah dengan tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan bingung, dalam keadaan biasa Naruto pasti akan marah jika di panggil dengan sunfiks 'chan' di belakang namanya. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan keadaan yang biasa karena Naruto tidak marah dengan embel-embel 'chan' dibelakang namanya malah dia tetap tersenyum.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Minato dan Kushina.

"Kakakmu bilang, libur semester nanti dia akan pulang."

Sejujurnya Minato sudah bersiap menelpon Psikiater atau mungkin Rumah Sakit Jiwa, melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang tersenyum terus. Tapi melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto setelah Kushina bicara tadi, Minato mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menghela nafas lega mengetahui anak bungsunya baik-baik saja tidak seperti apa yang dia fikirkan.

Apa kau fikir Naruto sudah gila, Minato?

Naruto bangkit dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Mata birunya menatap kedua orang tuannya dengan pandangan horor.

"Kapan dia akan pulang?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Minggu depan," jawab Kushina santai, kemudian wanita cantik itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto.

"Oyasumi Naru-chan, dan jangan senyum-senyum terus seperti tadi jika kau tak ingin dikira sudah gila." setelah bicara seperti itu, Minato pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto yang masih terdiam.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Namikaze yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Minato dan Kushina turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang makan. Tangan Kushina melingkar mesra di lengan Minato. Sesekali dia membenarkan dasi biru tua Minato yang terlihat miring.

Mereka saling melempar senyuman lembut kepada pasangan hidup yang sangat mereka cintai. Memasuki ruang makan senyuman mereka sirna, digantikan sebuah keterkejutan dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Seorang pemuda pirang sedang asik menikmati sarapannya.

Menyadari ada dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri di pintu ruang makan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang tersebut.

"Ohayou Otou-san, Okaa-san," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Minato dan Kushina tersentak dari keterkejutan mereka. Setelah membalas sapaan Naruto, mereka pun duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang sedang mengolesi roti panggang untuk suaminya. Minato menurunkan sedikit koran yang dibacanya untuk melihat dan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ada urusan," jawab Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Minato benar-benar gatal ingin menelpon petugas rumah sakit jiwa, melihat kelakuan aneh si bungsu dari kemarin malam itu.

"Aku selesai," seru Naruto yang kemudian menenggak habis segelas susu putihnya.

Dia berjalan berjalan menuju ibunya. "Jaa Okaa-san," ucapnya sembari mencium pipi Kushina

Naruto sudah bersiap akan meninggalkan meja makan sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan mencium pipi kanan Minato.

"Jaa Otou-san, Naru berangkat," seru Naruto yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

Minato memegang pipi yang dicium Naruto dengan perasaan tidak percaya dan terharu.

Ada yang tahu besarnya kebahagiaan Minato saat ini?

Oh.. Hal itu tidak akan bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata Nee.. Cepatlah, nanti kita bisa terlambat," teriak Hanabi yang berdiri di depan gerbang kecil rumahnya. Neji yang berada disampingnya sedang memegang sepedanya.

Hinata keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru, dia menuntun sepedanya sampai di depang gerbang rumahnya.

"Go.. Gomen Nii-san, Hanabi-chan. I.. Ini bekal kalian." Hinata menyodorkan dua kotak bento ke kedua saudaranya.

Setelah menerima bento, Hanabi segera duduk di bocengan sepeda Neji. Neji dan Hinata bersiap mengayuh sepeda mereka kalau saja tidak ada sesorang yang berteriak dibelakang mereka.

"HOOIII... TUUUNGGGUUU..!" teriak orang itu lantang, ketiga Hyuuga itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam KSHS sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Setelah sampai di dekat ketiga Hyuuga, pemuda itu berhenti dan membunggkuk badannya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu dikedua lututnya. Mencoba untuk menetralisirkan pernapasannya setelah berlari pagi.

"Untung aku belum terlambat," ucap pemuda itu dengan menuduk melihat pemuda itu, Hanabi memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Neji dengan datar kepada pemuda pirang itu. Matanya menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto menegak badannya setelah berhasil bernapas dengan baik. Sebuah cengiran terpatri diwajahnya.

"Yo Neji," sapanya semangat "dan hai.. Err.." Naruto memandang gadis kecil yang duduk di bocengan Neji.

"Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi memperkenalkan diri singkat.

"..Hanabi-chan," lanjut Naruto, kemudian dia memandang gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh berangkat sekolah bersamamu, istilah kerennya 'Nebeng'? tanya Naruto kikuk sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Apa ini yang Naruto maksud dengan 'ada urusan' saat menjawab pertanyaan Kushina di meja makan tadi?

"Eh?" sontak ketiga Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Err.. Setidaknya aku bisa mengirit uang jajanku." Naruto menambahkan.

Neji mengerutkan kedua alis seperti ingin menyatukan kedua alisnya.

Heran.

Itu yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Hinata sudah menceritakan kepadanya tentang keadaan Naruto sekarang, tapi dia tidak menyangka hubungan Naruto dan Hinata jadi sedekat ini.

Apa ada yang belum Hinata ceritakan kepadanya?

Neji beralih menatap adik kembarnya yang mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Hanabi terkikik geli melihat rona merah di wajah kakak perempuannya itu.

Naruto mulai mengambil alih sepeda Hinata dan berangkat sekolah bersama Trio Hyuuga.  
Setidaknya dengan seperti ini Naruto sudah berfikir untuk bisa menghemat uang jajannya.

Bukankah itu perkembangan yang bagus?

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Bel istirahat kembali berbunyi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dia ingin menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya dari kelima sahabatnya. Setidaknya berkat sarapan tadi pagi dia tidak lah terlalu lapar sekarang.

Tentu saja karena dia sudah menakar berapa banyak porsi cup ramen dan roti panggang yang kuat di tampung oleh perutnya sampai jam makan malam nanti, sehingga sekarang perutnya tidaklah terlalu lapar.

Tidak terlalu?Berarti masih sedikit lapar, bukan?

Perjalanannya kesekolah tadi tidaklah terlalu banyak rintangan karena mereka berempat datang pagi, sehingga belum banyak siswa-siswi KSHS yang datang. Jadi Naruto masih dengan tenang mengayuh sepeda Hinata tanpa peduli pandangan heran dari para siswa ataupun fans girlnya.

Naruto punya fans girl?

Survai membuktikan, Naruto memiliki fans girl terbanyak kedua.  
Kenapa kedua?  
Kerena urutan pertama di tempati oleh si cowok emo Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba menempati nomor 3, 4, 5 dan 6.

Baiklah, kembali ke Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai dengan kedua kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam celananya. Setelah melewati lorong sekolah juga pandangan kagum dari para siswi. Akhirnya dia sampai ke belakang sekolah dengan terkejut.

Dia tidak menyangka di belakang sekolah ada taman seperti ini. Pohon-pohon yang rindang serta beberapa tanaman bunga berwarna-warni dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan diatasnya untuk menghisap madu dari bunga. Naruto memposisikan diri dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Duduk bersandar dengan tangan terlipat dibelakang kepalanya.

_Shizukani owaru kono koi ga  
Kimi no naka de keite shimaeba kitto omotteiru._

'Haaah.. aku tak menyangka dibelakang sekolah ada tempat seperti ini, damai, sejuk juga nyanyian yang merdu,' batin Naruto dan mulai memejamkan mata.  
"Eh.. Nyanyian?" Naruto tersentak dan langsung membuka mata birunya.

_Amaga furu kono machi de futari mita shiawaseha subete, maboroshi..._

"Benar, ada yang bernyanyi. Tapi siapa? tidak mungkin kan ada hantu di siang hari?" Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap halaman belakang sekolah.

_Kimi to aruita ano kaeri michi  
Ima wa mou koko ni nai kedo_

Pandangan Naruto sekarang tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang di tengah taman bunga. Tak jauh di sisi taman ada sekotak bento yang mungkin milik gadis itu. Naruto semakin mendekat ke sisi taman dan memicingkan matanya untu melihat siapa gadis itu.

_Yureteita omoide wa ima mo shimate aru kara_

Sang gadis bernyanyi, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit berputar. Naruto terpukau bukan hanya karena suara merdu sang gadis tapi juga latar tempat sang gadis bernyanyi yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Bunga-bunga disekelilingnya, serta kupu-kupu yang mengitarinya seperti ikut menari bersamanya. Bahkan ada kupu-kupu yang menempel di rambut indigo panjangnya.

Sempurna.

"Hi-Hinata?" lirih Naruto dengan segaris merah menghiasi pipi berkulit tannya.

_Nagare nagarete toki ha nagarete  
Boku no kokoro mo nagareteku, kawatte yuku kimi ni tadori tsukenai.  
_

'Plok.. Plok.. Plok..'

Hinata tersentak saat ada suara tepuk tangan, dia melihat keasal suara ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Hinata langsung menundukan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Malu karena ada orang yang mendengar suaranya juga malu karena yang mendengar adalah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya suara sebagus itu Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dengan senyuman cerahnya. Hinata semakin menunduk dan mulai memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata.

**Kiba's Pov**

"Kenapa Naruto-kun sudah jarang sekali berkumpul dengan kita yah? Apa dia punya masalah?" tanya Sai yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Entahlah," pemuda berambut merah yang berada didepan kami yang menjawabnya.

Kalau sudah urusan Naruto, Gaara lah orang pertama yang paling mengkhawatirkan-nya. Wajar saja karena Naruto adalah teman pertama baginya. Dan Naruto lah yang berani menghadapi Ayah Gaara yang selalu menekan Gaara dan tidak memperbolehkan Gaara untuk mempunyai teman.

Kenapa Naruto berani?

Itu karena Perusahaan ayah Gaara mempunyai hubungan kerja sama dengan Minato Ji-san, ayah Naruto dan ayah Gaara tidak ingin melepas hubungan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Kazemaki hanya karena seorang anak kecil.

Jika dilihat sekilas, pertemanan Naruto dan Gaara seperti hubungan kerjasama dua perusahaan besar, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu sudah seperti saudara kandung, termasuk kami berempat tentunya.

Aku mengusap kepala anjing putihku yang menyembul dari resleting depan jaket abu-abuku. Kami berjalan menuju kelas XI-1, kelas kami.

Ah, aku hampir lupa sesuatu. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat.

"Err, teman-teman," panggilku dan berhenti berjalan, keempat temanku juga ikut berhenti dan menatapku.

" Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," lanjutku dan mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan keempat temanku.

"Kenapa setiap jam segini Kiba-kun selalu pergi ke toilet, yah?" Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai.

Samar-samar aku juga mendengar Shikamaru yang merapalkan mantranya.

"Merepotkan."

Aku mempercepat langkahku, semoga saja aku belum terlambat...

_Yureteita omoide wa ima mo shimata aru kara_

Ah.. untunglah aku belum terlambat, dia masih bernyanyi.

Aku berada di belakang salah satu pohon besar tempatku biasa bersembunyi saat melihat dan mendengarnya bernyanyi.

_Nagare nagareye toki ha nagarete_

_Boku no kokoro mo nagaretekuKawatte yuku kimi ni tadori tsukenai._

Suaranya selalu saja tetap terdengar indah di telingaku.

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang sangat aku kenal sedang bertepuk tangan.

"Naruto," gumamku melihat pemuda itu.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya suara sebagus itu Hinata-chan."

Chan? Sejak kapan Naruto sedekat itu dengan Hinata? Aku memandang mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Guuk.."  
Aku melepas kepalan tanganku mendengar suara anjingku, Aku mengelus kepala anjing putihku.

"Tenang saja Akamaru, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya."

Aku masih mengelus kepala Akamaru sembari terus melihat kedua orang yang sangat aku kenal. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku mulai berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

**End Kiba's Pov**

**TBC**

**Shishishi..**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Bentar lagi tamat…..-digeplak-**

**Kenapa rasanya adegannya agak maksa yah?**

**Untuk selanjutnya mungkin Naruto-kun udah nggak salah paham, kalo Hinata-hime itu galak.**

**Cukup sekian dan terima kasih..^^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya..**

**Jaaaaa**

**Sankyu ^39^**

**March, 27- 2011.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tanpa banyak cincong yang nanti malah bikin nepsong dan bakal nambah lambreta, Na langsung aja ke cerita. Buat balesan Riview silahkan liat diakhir cerita..^^

_**Sebelumnya di Ramen lover in Love…**_

"Naruto," gumamku melihat pemuda itu.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya suara sebagus itu Hinata-chan."

Chan? Sejak kapan Naruto sedekat itu dengan Hinata? Aku memandang mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Guuk.."  
Aku melepas kepalan tanganku mendengar suara anjingku, Aku mengelus kepala anjing putihku.

"Tenang saja Akamaru, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya."

Aku masih mengelus kepala Akamaru sembari terus melihat kedua orang yang sangat aku kenal. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku mulai berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

End Kiba's Pov

.

.

.

Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan Author-author sebelumnya Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Na punya.

Yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-

Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan.

mendadak harus bekerja di restaurant Ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang Cantik.

Disclaimer : Na : Suatu saat aku pasti akan berhasil merebut Naruto dari tanganmu…*semangat membara*

Mashashi Kishimoto : Bangun Neng, jangan mimpi terus ah..*ngomong dengan santainya*

**Na** : *sweatdrop*

Pairing :My lovely Pairing 'NaruHina'

Rate : Sesudah huruf 'S', sebelum huruf 'U' ('T')

Warning : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo berceceran, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan.

Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!

Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^

.

.

.

Daku Menyajikan...

Ramen Lover in Love

.

.

Waktu tak terasa berputar dengan cepat. Sudah hampir sepuluh hari Naruto bekerja di restoran Ichiraku dan sudah satu minggu ini Naruto selalu ikut dengan Hinata. Entah ada alasan lain atau tidak, karena alasan utama yang selalu dilontarkan Naruto tetaplah sama. Pengiritan uang jajan.

Pernah pada suatu hari saat pulang sekolah dan kelas sudah sepi. Setelah berkelit dari pertanyaan kelima sahabatnya tentang kemana mobil yang biasa menjemputnya atau sekedar tawaran untuk ikut pulang dengan kendaraan teman-temannya, Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Setelah menyapa dan mengajak pulang bersama, Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan. Karena Neji sedang rapat Osis dan Hinata diharuskan menjemput adiknya, Hanabi.

Namun kekecewaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Naruto langsung berkata sepihak. "Oh… ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi nanti tunggu aku di depan rumahmu yah, Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto, "Kita berangkat ke restoran bersama," sambung Naruto seperti sebuah perintah yang tak bisa terbantahkan ataupun ditolak oleh Hinata.

Dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya dan menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sekolahnya, agar nanti dia tak terlambat saat berangkat bekerja bersama Hinata. Hinata masih terbengong memikirkan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Sebersit sebuah pemikiran Hinata, sontak membuat wajahnya merona hebat, dia menggeleng keras.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin Na.. Naruto-kun menyuk.." Hinata kembali menggeleng tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat melintas di fikirannya.

Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepedanya dan menjemput adiknya, sebelum adiknya menekuk wajahnya karena kesal menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Di restoran Naruto tak jauh beda dengan sebutan 'ekor' Hinata. Dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi. Naruto juga sebenarnya ingin terus berada didekat dengan Hinata saat di sekolah, tapi pandangan dari kelima sahabatnya membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.  
Dia hanya bisa pergi menemui Hinata saat jam istirahat di halaman belakang sekolah untuk bertemu sekaligus makan bekal yang Hinata bawa bersama. Hinatapun tidak keberatan harus membawa bekal lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Naruto bisakah kau berhenti mengekor dibelakang Hinata-chan dan bekerja yang lainnya?" tegur Sakura yang sudah jengah melihat kelakuan yang mendapat teguran Sakura hanya memasang tampang innocent yang membuat Sakura ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Bukankah kau adalah yang bertanggung jawab untuk membimbingku?" tanya Naruto memelas sekaligus meminta pembelaan dari Hinata. Sakura benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu melihat tingkah Naruto.

"I-Iya, Na.. Naruto-kun. Tapi kau juga tidak harus selalu bersamaku." Naruto cemberut dengan jawaban Hinata yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Se-Sekarang, kau bantu Teuchi _Ji-san_. Setelah i-Itu kau cuci piring," lanjut sekaligus perintah Hinata.

"Tapi Hina..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat handphone Hinata berdering. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil Handphonenya yang berada disalah satu saku di celemek putih yang dia pakai.

"Moshi-moshi," sapanya lembut.

"Hanabi-chan, ada apa?" Suara Hinata mulai terdengar khawatir. Sakura dan Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata kini saling pandang penuh tanya.

"_Okaa-san_?" mata Hinata muali berair. Sakura yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi segera berlari kedalam ruang ganti karyawan.

"Baik, _Nee-chan_ akan segera kesana," kata Hinata sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya. Dia terlihat kebingungan, wajahnya memucat. Satu tepukan dipundaknya mengejutkannya. Hinata berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali dari ruang ganti dan menyodorkan tas slempang berwarna ungu milik Hinata. Naruto masih bingung dan terbengong ditempatnya.  
"Pergilah, Hinata-chan. Nanti aku yang akan meminta izin untukmu kepada Kakashi-san," kata Sakura yang mengerti dengan apa yang dipikiran oleh Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sekilas, sebelum melepas celemek putihnya dan mengambil tas ungunya dari Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sebelum berlari keluar restoran tanpa mengganti baju seragam pelayan yang dikenakannya.

"Hinata-chan," seru Naruto yang tersadar dari kebingungannya setelah melihat Hinata berlari.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Sepertinya, ibunya Hinata masuk rumah sakit lagi," jawab Sakura lirih.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung berlari keluar restoran untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Naruto..!" panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Entahlah, sudah beberapa hari ini dia dekat dengan Hinata-chan." setelah selesai bicara, Sakura yang mulai menyadari kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya saling berpandangan dengan Ino dan kemudian tertawa cekikikan bersama, membuat pelanggan yang ingin masuk ke Ichiraku langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichiraku.

Naruto masih berlari mengejar Hinata, dari jauh dia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian pelanyan -pakaian yang sudah sepuluh hari ini sering dilihatnya-, sedang berdiri didepan Halte bus.  
Dia memelankankecepatan larinya sampai akhinya ia berhenti berlari, saat ia melihat kendaraan yang sangat di kenalnya berhenti di depan Hinata.

Dia langsung bersembunyi disalah satu pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan. Sebuah motor Ducaty 848 Evo berwarna putih milik salah satu sahabatnya. Karena memang dia dan kelima sahabatnya membeli motor dengan type sama hanya saja warnanya yang berbeda.

"Kiba?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama dia melihat Hinata yang mulai naik diatas bocengan motor putih milik Kiba.

Sekilas sapphire Naruto bertemu pandang dengan amesthyst milik Hinata ketika motor Kiba melewatinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.  
Naruto masih saling melihat sampai jarak yang jauh menutup jarak pandangnya dengan Hinata. Tangan kanannya terkepal dan memukul pelan pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

Naruto kembali ke Ichiraku dengan langkah gontai, dia juga tidak mendengarkan ocehan Sakura yang marah-marah kepadanya. Entah ada perasaan tak suka yang menganjal di hatinya saat melihat Hinata bersama Kiba. Juga ada perasaan sepi saat Hinata tak ada di sampingnya. Naruto mendekati Sakura yang baru saja menyerahkan secarik kertas pesanan pelanggan kepada Teuchi.

"Sakura-chan, memangnya apa yang terajadi dengan ibunya Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya masih bingung. Sakura memandang lekat wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan keingintahuan. Gadis cantik bermata emerald itu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Setahun yang lalu ibunya Hinata-chan divonis menghidap Limfoma pada paru-parunya," ujar Sakura.

"Limfomia..?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang benar Limfoma, _baka_. Itu sejenis Kanker dari system getah bening."

"Kanker…?" seru Naruto, walaupun yang dimengerti olehnya hayalah Kanker secara umum.

"iya," Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau tahu kenapa Hinata-chan mau menjadi pembimbingmu?" tanya Sakura yang mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Itu karena ia membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk pengobatan ibunya. Maka dari itu bersikaplah yang baik dan turuti perintah Hinata-chan, agar Kakashi-san tidak menilai Hinata-chan gagal dalam membimbingmu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam, Sakura mengantarkan pesan yang tadi ia serahkan ke Teuchi.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Hinata dan Kiba berlari memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah mereka bertanya pada seorang resepsionis mereka menuju ke IGD, Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaan ibunya. Dia memepercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai. Di Ruangan IGD terlihat sorang anak remaja putri yang menunduk dan duduk bersama Pria paruh baya.

"Hanabi-chan?" suara Hinata terengah-engah sesampainya ia didepan Ayah dan adiknya. Hanabi yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongak.  
"_Nee-chan_," seru Hanabi dan langsung berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya. Hinata balas memeluk adiknya yang menangis ketakutan.

"Sudah, tenang lah Hanabi-chan," ucap lembut Hinata menenangkan adiknya walaupun hatinya sendiri sangat lah khawatir. Ditahannya air mata yang sedari tadi ingin meluncur agar tidak membuat Hanabi semakin khawatir. Hinata mengusap pelang rambut coklat panjang milik Hanabi. Dia menuntun Hanabi yang masih berada dipelukannya untuk duduk, Hinata duduk di tempat Hanabi duduk sebelumnya dan berada ditengah antara Ayahnya dan Hanabi yang masih memeluknya.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada Nee-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata setelah tangis Hanabi mulai mereda.

"O-Okaa-san bilang kepalanya pusing lalu Kaa-san mulai tebatuk-batuk dan nafasnya mulai sesak, kemudian Kaa-san batuk darah dan.. Hiks.. Okaa-san pingsan." Hanabi menjelaskan dengan sesenggukan dan mulai menangis lagi setelah menceritakan kepada Hinata.

Hinata kembali menepuk pelan bahu Hanabi untuk menenangkannya. Dia tahu pasti adiknya sangat ketakutan melihat keadaan ibunya, apalagi dirumah hanya ada Hanabi dan ibunya.

Hinata melirik ayahnya, wajahnya tetap datar namun matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tangan Hiashi terkepal diatas pangkuannya saat mendengar penjelasan Hanabi. Hinata mengusap pelan telapak tangan yang terkepal itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya deri tembok putih didepannya ke Hinata yang sedang tersenyum mencoba untuk saling berbagi ketenangan.

Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri hanya diam memandang keluarga Hyuuga. Ada rasa sedih melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam situasi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Hinata.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian kiba kearah belakang. Dia langsung minggir mempersilahkan Neji berlari melewatinya. Neji melirik Kiba sekilas sebelum berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Belum sempat Neji bertanya, seorang dokter muda berambut perak keluar dari ruang IGD. Dengan segera keluarga Hyuuga tersebut berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter yang sedang menurunkan masker berwarna hijau muda yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Hiashi yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekhawatirannya kepada sang dokter. Dokter muda yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun sebelum menjawab pertannyaan Hiashi.

"Keadaan nyonya Hyuuga sudah stabil, sebentar lagi beliau akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap."

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" Kabuto menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hiashi.

"Hyuuga-san bisa saya bicara sebentar dengan anda?" tanya Kabuto. Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Kabuto menuju ruangannya.

Neji dan Hanabi segera mengikuti beberapa perawat yang keluar dari IGD dan mendorong sebuah bangsal yang membawa ibu mereka menuju kamar rawat inap. Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Hinata yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Hinata tersentak dan menoleh ke orang yang tadi sudah mengantarnya dan terlupakan keberadaannya.

"I-Inuzuka..."

"Kiba, panggil saja Kiba." Kiba memotong ucapan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"_E-Eto_, Kiba-san. Te-Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Hinata disertai dengan membungkukan badannya.

"_Doushite_," balas Kiba, "Tenang lah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Kiba sambil menepuk pelan puncak rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata kembali tersentak.

"E-Eh?" Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku harus menjemput kakakku," pamit Kiba, dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memandanginya.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Naruto berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit yang tetap ramai walupun hari sudah malam dia bertanya kepada seorang resepsionis dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dia tuju. Dapat dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk menunduk di kursi tunggu didepan sebuah kamar rawat sendirian. Dia mempercepat jalannya menuju gadis tersebut.

"Hinata-chan," panggilnya kepada gadis indigo. Hinata mendongak dan semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi putihnya melihat Naruto ada di depannya.  
"Na-Naruto-kun, se-sedang a-apa disini?" tanya Hinata, dia kembali menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.  
"Aku mengantarkan sepedamu yang tertinggal di parkiran restaurant, kata Sakura-chan ibumu dirawat disini." Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu, Hinata-chan?" sambung Naruto.

"Su-sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih"

"Iya, sama-sama. Apa kau sudah sudah makan malam?" tanya Naruto lagi, Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ah, kebetulan tadi dijalan aku membelikan bento untukmu." Naruto mengangsurkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi kotak bento ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya memandang kantong plastik di hadapannya kemudian dia memandang Naruto disampingnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar, rasa panas menjalari wajah serta tubuhnya.

Hatinya senang akan perhatian Naruto tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Senyuman Naruto memudar karena Hinata yang diam dan belum merespon apapun dan mengambil kantong yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau aku suapi juga Hinata-chan?" tawar Naruto, dia menarik kembali kantong dihadapan Hinata dan mengambil bento didalamnya. Disobeknya plastik sumpit setelah ia membuka penutup bentonya.

"Aaa.." Naruto mempraktekan membuka mulutnya, menyodorkan sumpit berisi ekkado ke depan mulut Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"A-aku bisa makan se-sendiri, Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yang mau bukan? Ayo, sekarang buka mulutmu Hinata-chan. Aaa.. Kapal dating cepat buka gerbangnya." Naruto menggerak-gerakan sumpit yang dipegangnya seperti kapal yang meliuk-liuk diudara, wajah Hinata semakin merona merah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Naruto dan juga pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata membuka mulutnya menerima makanan yang diangsurkan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum puas saat Hinata mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"Aaa.." Naruto mengangsurk lagi sumpit berisi makanan yang diterima Hinata dengan malu-malu juga senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan yang sangat dihapalnya. Dia sudah pamit akan pulang ke Hinata namun ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada seseorang.

_'Braaak'_

Naruto menendang pintu sebuah ruangan membuat seorang wanita yang sudah berusia lanjut namun tetap cantik dan awet muda yang berada dalam ruangan itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, bocah?" geram wanita berambut pirang namun agak pucat itu. Naruto tak memperdulikannya dengan santai dia duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan meja wanita itu.

"Untuk apa? agar kau bisa menyembunyikan sake-mu dulu, Obaa-chan?" kata Naruto melirik botol kecil yang tergeletak dan air yang berceceran di meja kerja Neneknya, Tsunade. Tsunade mendengus kesal dengan tingkah cucunya.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari bocah, ada urusan apa?" tanya Tsunade, sekesal apapun dia dengan tingkah Naruto, dia tetap senang bisa bertemu dengan cucunya tersebut.

"Ibu temanku dirawat disini dan aku ingin bertannya tentang keadaannya padamu sekalian aku inginmenjengukmu, Obaa-chan." Tsunade menyeringai.

"Siapa gadis yang tidak beruntung yang kau sukai itu, sampai-sampai kau ingin tahu keadaan ibunya?"  
Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto mendengar perkataan Neneknya.

"Aku tidak bilang jika temanku itu adalah seorang gadis," kata Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Gah, kau pikir Obaa-chan mu ini langsung menjadi nenek-nenek dan tak pernah muda, heh?"

"Sudahlah Baa-chan, aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan nostalgia masa mudamu, tapi sakit yang diderita oleh ibu temanku itu," ketus Naruto.

"Tapi Rumah sakitku ini sangat mengutamakan privasi pasien bocah, jadi aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberitahukan penyakit yang diderita salah satu pasienku kepada orang lain selain keluarganya," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku ini cucumu, Baa-chan. Keluargamu." Naruto masih mendesak.

"Kau memang keluargaku tapi kau bukan keluarga mereka. Kecuali kau menikah dengan 'temanmu' itu." Tsunade menyeringai menggoda dan menekankan kata teman. Wajah tan Naruto bersemu semakin memerah digoda oleh neneknya.

Karena tetap tak bisa merayu neneknya, akhirnya Naruto pulang dengan tangan hampa tanpa mengetahui apapun. Kecuali mendapatkan godaan dari neneknya yang pasti akan langsung bercerita kepada ayah dan ibunya.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Hari sabtu, hari libur yang cerah, Naruto tidak bersekolah tapi dia berangkat bekerja lebih pagi dari hari biasanya. Jam 8 Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat dia tidak memeperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang memanggil karena ada yang ingin disampaikan.

Naruto segera berlari menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sesampainya disana dia hanya menunggu Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

Mobil Jaguar C-X75 berwarna silver itu berjalan pelan di jalan kompleks tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Sepasang suami istri yang selalu terlihat mesra itu hanya saling mengobrol ringan dengan sesekali suami yang berambut pirang itu mendapat deathglare atau 'hadiah' karena menggoda sang istri.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Naruto, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bersenderan di pagar sebuah rumah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Minato yang mendengarpun melihat keluar jendela mobil yang sedang dikendarai olehnya.

"Kau benar Kushi-chan, sedang apa Naru-chan di situ? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto ingin meramp.." Minato tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah jitakan sudah mendarat di kepala kuningnya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Minato-kun." geram Kushina.

Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan Naruto yang sedang asik menunggu. Keterkejutan tak dapat Naruto sembunyikan ketika melihat mobil orang tuanya berhenti didepannya.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Sedang apa kalian disini" seru Naruto.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi ke restoran?" cecar Kushina dari dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela mobil yang diturunkan.

"Apa kau mau kami antarkan ke restoran, Naru-chan?" Minato mendekat ke Kushina agar suaranya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Otou-san, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu. Aku ini lelaki dan aku sudah besar, jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi saja," Usir Naruto.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali dengan orang tuamu sendiri. Memangnya apa yang.."

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Suara lembut itu menghentikan suara keras Kushina. Seorang gadis indigo yang sedari tadi ditunggu Naruto, keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dengan menuntun sepeda kesayangannya. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang masih tersirat rasa lelah dan sedih.

Ketiga Namikaze yang tadi berdebat mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Hinata. Naruto langsung membalas sapaan Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya ditambah semburat merah tipis di pipi dengan tiga garis mirip kucing. Minato dan Kushina hanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka saling melepas seringai melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

Hinata yang menyadari mobil didepannya, memandang heran kedua orang dewasa yang saling menyeringai di dalam mobil. Melihat ada seorang pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, Hinata langsung tahu jika mereka adalah orang tua dari Naruto. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menyapa kedua orang di dalam mobil jaguar silver itu.

"O-ohayou, Na-Namikaze-san," sapa Hinata tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Naruto tersentak dengan sapaan Hinata untuk keluarganya.

'Gawat!' serunya dalam hati.

Kushina dan Minato menoleh kearah Hinata. Senyum yang menggoda terlukis jelas di wajah mereka saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Fufufu, jadi gadis ini pacar Naruto yang semalam Okaa-san bicarakan di telpon?" Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Naruto.

"Naruto pintar juga memilih pacar. Ternyata Naru-chanku sudah besar." Minato terharu dan bersandar di bahu Kushina.

"Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan punya cucu, Kushi-chan?" pertanyaan Minato sukses membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata semakin memerah. Kushina menyeringai membuat Naruto begidig ngeri.

"Kau benar Minato-kun, secepatnya kita siapkan pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka," kata Kushina menatap saphirre suaminya.

"E-eh, kami masih sekolah Okaa-san," ceplos Naruto.

"Ooh, jadi kalian beneran sudah pacar an yah?" Naruto merutuki diri sendiri. Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Me-meni-nikah? De-dengan N-Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata membuat nafasnya terasa sesak seperti terkena asma.  
Naruto langsung mengambil alih sepeda Hinata dan menarik Hinata menjauh saat melihat Kushina akan membuka pintu mobil. Hinata yang kebingungan ditarik oleh Naruto hanya berbalik sedikit dan membungkuk kecil kearah Minato dan Kushina.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar," gerutu Kushina yang tak jadi keluar dari mobil. Minato hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Setelah merasa cukup aman dari kedua orang tuanya, Naruto mulai menaiki sepeda Hinata. Hinatapun langsung duduk di boncengan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa ta-tadi kita langsung pe-pergi?" kata Hinata merasa tak enak dan kurang sopan karena langsung pergi tanpa sempat pamit.

"Ibuku sangat terobsesi memiliki anak perempuan. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika melihat anak perempuan. Apalagi anak permpuan yang manis dan imut sepertimu." semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Naruto saat dia sadar dengan kata-katanya dibagian akhir. Hinata sendiri semakin merona merah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Suasana canggung melingkupi perjalanan mereka berdua sampai tiba di restoran.

**T. B. C**

Weeeeehhhh…. Bersambung disaat yang tidak tepat.

Na minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan cerita ini, akhir-akhir ini Na ada misi pembebasan dan Alhamdulillah misinya berhasil.

Apakah masih ada yang bersedia ngeriview atau memberi kritik dan saran buat Na yang lambreta ini?

Tadinya Na mau langsung tamatin cerita ini di chapter 5 ini berhubung Na suka banget angka ganjil, tapi ternyata Na gak bisa tamatin nih cerita. Na bakal usahain buat update secepatnya.

Na mau Ramen Lover in Love ini tamat sebelum HTNH..^^

Yoooossshhh... Sekarang saatnya bales Riview.

**M. Higashikuni** _ Selamat datang, terima kasih sudah meriview..^^

Oh ya? Na boleh minta Link tentang jumlah Fans Chara Naruto itu?

Maaf yah gak bisa update cepet..(_._)

**The Portal Transmission-19** _ Papiii, Na sayang sama Trans Nii, Trans Nii udah seperti Kakak lelaki buat Na, Trans Nii udah mendukung dan membantu Na supaya lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih banyak.

Na harap Trans Nii tetap mau membantu dan mendukung Na..^peluk-peluk Trans Nii-dibuang ke laut-^

**OraRi HinaRa** _ Atau HinaRa-san mau jadi Kanjeng Maminya? Kekekekeke

Iya, Hinata-hime emang lucu, imut dan nggemesin kalo lagi blushing gitu..

Aaahhh... Gomen, Na rus bisa tamatin RLIL sebelum HTNH.^^

**^ yuga yagami** _ Semoga chapter ini lebih menarik..:-)

Maaf yah nggak bisa update kilat...^^

**^ Katrok** _ Yosh.. Makasih..^^

Jujur Na penasaran deh sama Katrok-san..n,

**^ Nahi's Lover** _ Maaf yah nggak bisa update petir(?)..^^

**^ ZephyrAmfoter** _ Yoosshh, udah pasti. Karena Naruto-kun makin kesini itu makin keren dan dewasa. Hinata-hime memang hebat, bisa menemukan mutiara dalam lumpur..^ikutan OOT^

Weeeeeeehhhhh... Maksud Na gini loh, Zephyr-san. Bukan muter-muter ala indiahe, Cuma muter dikit aja mungkin muternya antara 90 sampe 180 derajat. Sekedar mengapresiasikan lagunya aja. Lagiankan Hinata-hime nggak tahu kalau ada yang liat bahkan ada yang sering ngeliatin dia. ^ngelirik Kiba –digigit Akamaru-^

**^ via-SasuNaru** _ Haduuhhh... iya gimana nih ada Kiba? Na juga jadi greget sendiri..^digetok palu^

**^ Maha Granitari** _ iya Hinata-hime pilih Naruto-kun saja, tapi kalau ada cowo yang lebih cakep diembat(?) Juga gak apa-apa kok..^dirasengan^

Maaf yah Grita-chan Na gak bisa update cepet..^^

**^ Shaniechan** _ entahlah, Na juga bingung Kiba itu sebenarnya orang ketiga ato bukan.. (Readers : Lah, authornya aja bingung apalagi readernya?)

**^ Benjiro H** _ waaahh, gomen. Hontou ni Gomenasai. Kemarin Na lupa ngasih tahu Disclaimer lagu yang Na bawa. Maaf...

Itu lagunya Ikimono gakari yang judulnya Akai-kasa, Na sendiri gak tahu pasti makna lagu tersebut. Tapi dari ritme dan cara nyanyinya itu seperti lagu yang ceria, soalnya pada awal lagu ada suara burung-burung di pagi hari gitu.^asal tebak^

Oh tidak bisa, Hinata-hime bukan untuk Ben Nii. Karena Hinata-hime itu miliknya Na...*ngelirik om MasKis yang lagi ngasah golok*

Naaaa...naksudnya milik Masashi-sama..U_U

**^ Ayyu Hyuuga** _ ini udah update, maaf yah kalau lama...^^

**^ Rurippe no Kimi** _ *ngeliat bekas gigitan Akamaru*

Ckckckckck ^geleng-geleng kepala^, Malang sekali nasibmu Nak..*nepuk bahu Rippe*

Maaf, Na Update siput..^^V

**^ ChitanBlueicecream** _ ini udah Update, makasih Riviewnya..^^

Na : Ino-chan.. Sai-kun.. kalian berdua dapet salam dari Chitan-chan.

SaiIno : Makasih. Salam balik yah buat Chitan-chan?.

Na : *sweatdrop* (bener-bener pasangan yang kompak).

Baiklah. Chitan-chan, dapet salam balik dari Pasangan SaiIno..^^V

**^ namikaze hyuga juubi** _ terima kasih. Ini udah update. Maaf jika lama..^^

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan nama atau yang lainnya.

Yooosshh... Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, ngeriview, alert (?), dan Ngafave (?).

Masih bersediakah untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran buat Na?*Akamaru eyes*

SanKyuu(39)

Jaa matta...^^

Mei 10, 2011.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiiittss….. Cepetkan Na updatenya? Tapi buat chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakalan lama deh… Ehehehe

Untuk Chap kemaren pas Na baca lagi ternyata banyak banget typonya. Na bener-bener minta maaf…*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Semoga di chap ini typonya sedikit..:-)

Pada chap ini alurnya Na lambatin sebelum nantinya Na skip lagi..^^

Yosh, tanpa bikin rempong lagi. Na langsung mulai aja ceritanya. Buat balesan Riview, monggo lihat di bawah.

**Sebelumnya di Ramen Lover in Love Ch. 5**

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa ta-tadi kita langsung pe-pergi?" kata Hinata merasa tak enak dan kurang sopan karena langsung pergi tanpa sempat pamit.

"Ibuku sangat terobsesi memiliki anak perempuan. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika melihat anak perempuan. Apalagi anak permpuan yang manis dan imut sepertimu." semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Naruto saat dia sadar dengan kata-katanya dibagian akhir. Hinata sendiri semakin merona merah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Suasana canggung melingkupi perjalanan mereka berdua sampai tiba di restoran.

.

.

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan Author-author sebelumnya Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Na punya.**

**Yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Mendadak harus bekerja di restoran ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang Cantik.

**Disclaimer** : Punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto *Pasrah*

**Pairing** :My lovely Pairing **'NaruHina'**

Rate : **T**

**Warning** : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo berceceran, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan.

Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daku Menyajikan...**

**Ramen Lover in Love**

**.**

**.**

Rumah mansion besar dengan gambar kipas berwarna merah pada bagian atas dan putih dibagian bawahnya itu menjadi ramai dengan berkumpulnya pemuda-pemuda di kamar si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Kiba ditemanai Akamaru yang tiduran disebelahnya, sedang asyik bermain dengan permainan PS 3 milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sibuk membaca buku tebal 5 senti tentang Menegement Bisnis, Shikamaru sedang berlari di taman yang luas sambil merentangkan tangannya di alam mimpinya.

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhinya Sai yang sedang sibuk menggambar di kanvas putih mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku berimajinasi dalam menggambar, dengan berhentinya kau bolak-balik seperti sebuah setrika, Gaara-kun?" tegur Sai agak jengkel kepada pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi bolak-balik di kamar Sasuke dengan handphone yang menempel ditelinganya. Sesekali dia berdecak kesal saat panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh orang yang ingin dihubunginya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto-kun," jawab Gaara yang sebetulnya bukanlah jawaban yang nyambung untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Meskipun wajahnya tetap minim ekspresi namun bisa dilihat kekhawatiran di mata hijau zamrudnya.

"Hn. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi si Dobe." Sasuke ikut nimbrung tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Naruto terkesan seperti menjauhi kita, dia sudah jarang bersama dengan kita." Sai menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya dan memulai mengeluarkan argumennya sambil memandang keempat sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Gaara bergumam bingung dengan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini berubah.

"Kau mau kemana Shika?" Kiba yang sedari tadi diam tidak ikut pembicaraan tentang Naruto, mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur disampingnya bersama Akamaru, bangun dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku lapar, aku mau makan siang di luar," jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Si beruang yang sedang berhibernasi, terbangun karena kelaparan," sidir Sasuke datar namun Shikamaru tetap cuek dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut Shika-kun. Aku juga lapar, ini sudah jam makan siang." Sai berdiri dan mengikuti Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Aku juga lapar," kata Kiba yang menyusul Sai dan Shikamaru setelah mematikan PS 3 yang tadi dimainkannya dan diikuti Akamaru yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Gaara dan Sasuke saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ketiga temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dihari sabtu seperti ini Ichiraku benar-benar sangat ramai oleh para keluarga yang menikmati akhir pekannya. Naruto merasakan lututnya yang seakan mau lepas karena sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia sudah bolak-balik dari meja pelanggan ke dapur dalam satu jam. Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan Naruto sendiri. Jika dia melihat Hinata yang hendak mengantarkan pesanan, maka dengan gagahnya Naruto menawarkan diri sendiri untuk menggantikan Hinata mengantarkan pesanan dan menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali kedapur membantu paman Teuchi.

Naruto membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum kecil setelah meletakan dua mangkuk ramen porsi sedang di meja pelanggan yang sebelumnya memesan ramen tersebut. Mata birunya menjelajah seisi restaurant yang ramai sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju keluar melalui salah satu jendela kaca yang besar dan transparan.

Iris safir itu membesar melihat 2 mobil dan 1 motor yang sangat dia kenali berhenti di tempat parkir depan restoran. Naruto langsung panik saat para penumpang dari kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut berjalan menuju restoran. Dipandanginya pakaian yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin kalang kabut. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menyambar sebuah jas putih yang tersampir disalah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto hendak berbalik dan menuju dapur sampai sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"Naruto." Sesorang menepuk bahu kanan Naruto, membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto berbalik dan mendapatkan Gaara yang tadi menepuk bahunya disusul Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto hanya menunjukan senyuman kikuk kearah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ternyata tebakanku benar bahwa kau ada di sini," kata Shikamaru malas. Naruto langsung memandang Shikamaru penuh pertanyaan dan takut.

Apakah Shikamaru sudah tahu bahwa Naruto bekerja di sini?

"Naruto-kun?" suara Sai yang menahan tawannya dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pakaian Naruto, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari gadis-gadis yang memandangi mereka. _Well_, karena kedatangan pemuda-pemuda itu berhasil membuat pandang para pelanggan yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis remaja itu memandang kagum sampai memandang genit kearah mereka.

Naruto memandangi satu-satu wajah sahabatnya seperti Sai dan Kiba yang menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, bahkan Gaara berusaha mati-matian mempertahankam wajah stoicnya agar tidak tersenyum. Shikamaru berdecak 'mendokusai' sebelum akhirnya menguap lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau berpakaian seperti penyanyi jazz tahun enam puluhan, Dobe?" sindir Sasuke yang menyeringai puas membuat gadis-gadis menjerit melihatnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jas yang dia kenanakan untuk menutupi baju _weitres_nya.

'Sh^t' umpat Naruto dalam hati setelah melihat jas besar yang ia kenakan penuh dengan aksesoris yang berkilau seperti pemata memenuhi bagian depan jas putih tersebut,

Mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini Naruto sudah menepuk dahinya keras-keras, tak peduli dengan mitos yang akan menjadi bodoh karena terlalu keras menepuk dahi sendiri. Tapi Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tapi penderitaan Naruto hari ini belum berakhir, sebuah deheman dari seorang gadis di belakang Naruto mengalihkan semua perhatian pemuda-pemuda tampan itu kearah sang gadis berambut indigo, terlihat sekali Kiba yang terkejut dan senang melihat gadis manis tersebut. Sang gadis mengulum senyumnya melihat penampilan Naruto. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam Hinata mulai memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Setelah keluar dari kamar kecil, Bapak ini kehilangan jasnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi tempatnya duduk..." Hinata melirik sekilas bapak-bapak berbadan tambun dengan usia sekitar 50 tahunan disebalahnya, "...dan sepertinya jas yang kau kenakan itu adalah jas miliknya. Jadi bisakah kau kembalikan jasnya?" Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak tebata-bata saat bicara.

Naruto melirik takut-takut kelima sahabatnya yang memandang heran dan penuh tanya kepadannya. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dan mengeluarkan pandangan memelas dan meminta tolong yang tak bisa diterjemahkan oleh Hinata yang kini memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Naruto melepas jas itu perlahan tak berani memandang wajah para sahabatnya. Dia menyodorkan jasnya kepada bapak-bapak yang tersenyum sumringah kepadanya.

"Jika kau tertarik, saya punya banyak pakaian yang seperti ini," kata bapak itu sambil tertawa keras dan pergi keluar restoran. Naruto semakin menunduk menahan malu.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seper..." ucap Kiba yang sekarang melihat pakaian pelayan yang dikenakan Naruto dan langsung dipotong oleh Sai.

"Jadi kau seorang pela..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto?" kini Gaara yang memotong kalimat Sai dengan nada dingin dan ingin tahu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskannya perlahan. Dia menatap Hinata meminta izin sekaligus dukungan yang kali ini dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut yang dapat menenangkan bagi Naruto dan membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah Kiba yang tersamarkan oleh tato segitiganya. Kiba mengelus kepala Akamaru yang menyembul dari sweater abu-abunya sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengajak dia dan yang lain keluar dari restoran.

Naruto memilih tempat di samping restaurant tempat untuk parkir kendaraan karyawan Ichiraku. Dia bersandar di dinding restoran dengan teman-temannya yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Naruto mulai menceritakan dari awal. Dari hukuman kedua orang tuanya, dicabutnya semua fasilitasnya sampai akhir kenapa dia bisa sampai bekerja di restaurat Ichiraku ini. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega setelah bisa mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya kepada para sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini dari awal kepada kami?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengintimidasi dan dingin. Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup baru kali ini Gaara terlihat marah kepadanya.

"A-aku malu, Gaara-kun" Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Jadi kau bekerja di sini?" pertanyaan retoris -jika mengingat Naruto sudah menceritakan panjang lebar kronologisnya sampai dia bisa ada di Ichiraku dengan memakai seragam pelayan- terlontar dari mulut Sai. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik setiap hari melihat ramen-ramen itu, Naruto?" Kiba nyeletuk.

Naruto mendesah, apa dia juga harus menceritakan bahwa dia sering ditegur bahkan dihukum oleh Hinata mencuci mangkok-mangkok berlemak bekas ramen yang sangat banyak jumlahnya itu karena ketahuan sering membawa 'kabur' ramen yang seharusnya diantarkan olehnya kepelanggan yang sudah memesan ramen tersebut?. Naruto memilih diam tidak menjawab.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Naruto baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega setelah kelima sahabatnya pergi dari restoran. Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena 'dihukum' oleh teman-temannya dengan melayani mereka sampai mereka selesai makan siang, tapi dia juga harus tetap melayani pelanggan lain yang semakin ramai datang ke restoran.

Naruto merutuki para sahabatnya yang membuatnya harus bolak-balik, karena tak sampai 2 menit kelima sahabatnya itu sudah memanggilnya secara bergantian dan ada saja pesanan yang mereka lupakan, yang sebenarnya bukan lupa tapi pura-pura lupa.

Bahkan Shikamaru minta disuapi oleh Naruto dengan alasan malas memegang sumpitnya. Sai yang meminta agar meja cepat dilap jika ada setitik saja bercak di meja. Sasuke yang meminta mengambilkan gelas jus tomatnya dan menyodorkan sedotannya ke depan mulut Sasuke. Bahkan Gaara juga meminta Naruto untuk mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Helloo.. sebenarnya Naruto itu pelayan atau apa?. Setidaknya Kiba tidak menambah penderitaannya karena sedari tadi kiba hanya menjelajah seisi restaurant mencari sesosok gadis manis berambut indigo.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang ganti karyawan yang sedang sepi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin kesitu. Padahal biasanya Naruto akan membantu paman Teuchi membuat ramen yang selalu bisa membuatnya harus meneguk ludah sebagai bentuk pencegahan agar tidak keluarnya cairan tersebut dari mulutnya.

Naruto hendak membuka loker pakaiannya yang akhirnya terhenti karena mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"...Okaa-san harus dioperasi," terdengar suara yang sangat lembut dan bergetar. Naruto kenal suara ini, suara seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelinga dan otaknya serta membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata-chan?" suara lain yang didengar Naruto. Suara dari salah satu sahabat perempuannya.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Yang pasti kami sekeluarga sedang butuh banyak uang sekarang." Suara itu kini disertai dengan isakan kecil. Sesekali terdengar suara Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, dia ingin membantu Hinata. Tapi ayah, ibu, kakek dan neneknya sedang berkomplot dan mengambil semua fasilatasnya. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Hinata sekarang?

"Aku pasti bisa membantu Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto.

**-Ramen Lover in Love-**

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura yang tak sengaja didengar olehnya tadi sore masih terngiang dibenaknya. Dia harus bisa membantu Hinata dan keluarganya walaupun hanya sedikit. Dia tidak ingin Hinata bersedih terus seperti itu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnnya keatas kasur empuk berukuran king sizenya. Dia masih memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa membantu Hinata. Mata safir itu terpejam mencoba untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Naruto membuka matanya membuat iris biru itu berbinar saat sebuah ide yang menciptakan sebuah bohlam lampu 5 watt menyala terang diatas rambut kuningnya. Sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di wajah Naruto ketika membayangkan presentase kesuksesan recanannya itu.

Naruto berlari keluar kamarnya dan turun dari tangga., tak memperdulikan pelayan pribadinya yang mempunyai goresan melintang di hidungnya yang sedang naik tangga menuju kamarnya, hampir terjatuh saat ditabrak olehnya. Naruto segera menyambar telpon rumah yang berada di ruang keluarga dan memencet nomor yang sangat dihapal olehnya.

"Hallo? Gaara-kun?" Naruto terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ditelponnya. Dapat terdengar oleh Naruto suara bising dari seberang telpon. Dengan mudah Naruto bisa tahu keberadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

"Aku kan membuat Okaa-san dan Otou-san mencabut hukumannya," kata Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," cengiran Naruto menghilang jika mengingat resiko dari rencananya. Naruto segera menutup telponnya. Sesaat menarik napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras Naruto bersiap menjalankan rencanannya.

'Ini demi Hinata-chan…!' batin Naruto.

Sedangkan ditempat berbeda, Gaara yang sedang berada di _game center_ memangdangi layar handphonenya yang sebelumnya mendapat telpon dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru bertannya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk terhadap Naruto," jawab Gaara dan menatap satu persatu wajah Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si dobe itu?"

"Entahlah Sasuke, yang jelas aku akan pergi ke rumahya sekarang," ucap Gaara dan berjalan keluar game center.

"Sai... Kiba... Ayo kita pergi," panggil Shikamaru kepada Sai dan Kiba yang sedang bermain DDR. Kiba dan Sai hanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kearah sahabat mereka pergi.

Naruto menaiki tangga putih itu perlahan dan ragu-ragu, sesekali dia melihat ke bawah dan membuatnya langsung memeluk erat tangga itu. Setelah menenangkan diri Naruto kembali naik. Dengan kaki bergetar Naruto menendang tangga itu setelah ia sampai di atap rumahnya yang tinggi. Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat suara bedebum tangga yang jatuh ke halaman berumput samping rumahnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangan sekarang.

"_Okaaa-saaan... Otouuu-saaann_," jerit Naruto dengan suara bergetar karena takut.

Tapi bukannya Kushina dan Minato yang keluar tapi pelayan pribadinya yang memakai tuxedo hitam dan sudah mengurus Naruto sedari kecil lah yang keluar dari pintu yang langsung menghadap halaman samping rumah Naruto. Pelayan tersebut langsung panik ketika melihat Naruto ada di atas genting rumah.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang anda lakukan? Cepat lah turun, bukan kah anda _phobia_ ketinggian?" pelayan itu berteriak panik.

Yups..! sebuah tindakan nekat atau mungkin terkesan bodoh dilakukan oleh Naruto, seseorang yang _phobia_ terhadap ketinggian dengan beraninya malah berada di ketinggian. Naruto semakin gemetar saat melihat pelayan pribadinya yang berada di bawah, pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku tidak mau turun Iruka-san," seru Naruto kepada pelayan yang bernama Iruka tersebut. Naruto memandang keatas atau lurus ke depan, ia tidak berani lagi memandang Iruka yang ada di bawah.

"Naruto...!" Gaara berteriak keluar dari sifat aslinya karena firasatnya benar. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai dan dua penjaga gerbang rumah Naruto menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka juga tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan atas kenekatannya Naruto.

Naruto bergetar menahan tangis ketika melihat para sahabatnya, dia ingin turun tapi dia tidak bisa turun sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" Sasuke mencoba berkata datar menyembunyikan keterkejutannya agar tidak berteriak seperti Gaara.

"Naruto-kun, cepat turun. Nanti kalau jatuh sakit loh," Sai mencoba merayu.

"Bodoh. Jangan bilang jatuh, Sai no baka," geram Kiba gemas dengan ketidak pekaan Sai.

"_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar.

Naruto semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan badannya yang gemetaran dan begidig ngeri ketika mendengar perkataan Sai. Dia ingin turun sekarang.

"Kotetsu, Izumo. Angkat tangga itu dan letakkan di dekat kaki Naruto-kun," perintah Iruka kepada dua penjaga gerbang untuk mengangkat tangga yang tadi ditendang Naruto dan diletakan di pinggir genting dekat kaki Naruto.

"Ayo, tuan muda. Cepatlah turun," seru Kotetsu dan Izumo hampir bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakanku gerbang? Mobilku tidak bisa masuk dan kenapa kalian berisik sekali sampai terdengar dari halaman depan?." Seseorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut agak gondrong dan acak-acakan berwarna orange senja mengahampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul di bawah Naruto. Mata berpupil kecil berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menyiratkan kekesalan karena dia baru pulang dari perjalanan yang jauh tapi tak ada satupun penjaga yang membukakan gerbang rumah untuknya.

"Ah, tuan muda Kyuubi. Anda sudah sampai? Maaf kami tidak bisa membuka gerbangnya karena Naruto-kun tidak mau turun dari atas," kata Iruka. Kyuubi mendengus ketika melihat Naruto di atas genting dengan raut muka ketakutan yang terlihat jelas.

"A-aku tidak mau turun sebelum _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ mencabut hukumanku," Naruto mencoba mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, Tuan dan Nyonya Nami..." ucapan Iruka terhenti oleh tawa keras dari Kyuubi. Gaara dan kawan-kawan hanya melihat Kyuubi dengan pandangan dasar-kakak-yang-tidak-peduli-dengan-keadaan-adiknya.

"Hahahaha, aduh perutku sakit. Hahaha, penyambutan yang bagus _baka otouto_. Hahaha." Kyuubi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memagangi perutnya dan menghapus setitik air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ini tidak lucu, _baka Aniki_," seru Naruto merasa jengkel dengan kakaknya yang mentertawakannya sampai seperti itu.

"Hahaha, ya sudah kau tunggu saja disitu sampai Otou-san dan Okaa-san pulang dari Suna minggu depan. Hahaha." Setelah sebelumnya melempar kunci mobilnya ke Kotetsu, Kyuubi masuk ke rumah melalui pintu samping yang sebelumnya digunakan Iruka untuk keluar rumah karena mendengar teriakan Naruto..

Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuubi melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memandang Iruka meminta kepastian.

"Iya, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze sedang pergi. Tadinya saya ingin ke kamar Naruto-kun dan memberi tahu keberangkatan mereka ke Suna tadi pagi dan pulangnya Tuan muda Kyuubi hari ini. Tapi Naruto-kun langsung berlari dan menelpon," ujar Iruka panjang lebar.

Naruto mematung sesaat sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"Huuwweeee... _Tou-san, Okaa-san_. Naruto ingin turun," jerit Naruto mulai menangis histeris. Sedangkan dari dalam rumah terdengar tawa keras Kyuubi, membuat sweatdrop orang-orang yang mendengar kedua kakak-beradik tersebut.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan selimut orange bergambar rubah denga ekor sembilannya, ia meringkuk di dalamya. Kembali teringat kesialannya hari ini. Kesialan beruntunnya hari ini. Dimulai dari ejekan kedua orang tuanya, ketahuan sahabat-sahabatnya bekerja di restauran dan kenekatannya naik ke atas genteng rumah yang tinggi.

Naruto kembali teringat masa waktu dia masih berusia 5 tahun penyebab kenapa dia takut dengan ketinggian. Kyuubi yang waktu itu berusia 8 tahun, entah bagaimana caranya dia membawa Naruto kecil yang sedang tidur siang dan meletakannya disarang burung merpati yang lumayan besar di atas pohon maple di depan rumahnya.

Saat Naruto kecil bangun dari tidurnya yang dia tahu dia sudah berada diketinggian lebih dari 5 meter bukan ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Naruto kecil yang ketakutan hanya bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai akhirnya Iruka yang sedang mencarinya, menemukannya ada di atas pohon.

Naruto terkejut saat ada seseorang yang loncat dan mendarat di sebelahnya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya yang sedang tiduran terlentang dengan tangan terlipat di bawah kepalanya. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Apakah kau jauh-jauh kuliah diluar negeri, tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukinya, _baka aniki_?" ucap Naruto sarkastis. Kyuubi membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, dia hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan uang_, baka otouto_," ucap Kyuubi santai, safir Naruto terbelalak. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, dipandanginya kakak laki-lakinya itu lekat-lekat, dia tahu kakaknya mempunyai rencana yang pasti berimbas buruk untuknya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berukuran 54mm x 85mm berwarna _gold_ dari saku celanannya. "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu ini dengan syarat…" Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau menjadi budakku selama aku disini." Kyuubi menyeringai sadis. Dan kata-kata Kyuubi tadi telah menambah daftar kesialan Naruto hari ini dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya.

TBC(Bengek *plaak*)

Apa perasaannya Na aja, atau memang nih cerita makin aneh?

Baju Naruto-kun, itu Na terinspirasi dari sebuah dorama yang ada bapak-bapak memakai baju yang kerlap-kerlip seperti itu…^^V

Kekekeke… si Kyubi ndongol(?) tuh..

Na sendiri nggak bias ngebayangin kalau Sai dan Kiba maen DDR…

Aduuuhhhhhh… kenapa malah makin aneh sih..?

Masih bersediakah untuk member krtik dan saran buat cerita dan author aneh ini?*pasang muka memelas*

Balesan Riview...^^

**NaHi's Love****r : **ini udah update, tenang aja Na suka kok kalo ada yang mau akrab dan berteman dengan Na..^^

**Rurippe no Kimi**** : **Weeehhhhh, Na lebih suka anggap Rippe kayak adik Na daripada sebagai anak Na, sorry yah Na masih muda tuh..*digampar*

Apanya yang nggak nahan?*dilempar kelaut*

**ZephyrAmfoter**** :** Kekekeke, kayaknya disini Naruto juga disiksa abis-abisan deh…^^

**Lovely Orihime**** : **Happy Birth day Orihime-chan, semoga segala kebaikan selalu menyertai Orihime-chan..^^

Apakah di chap ini sudah panjang?

**Peace ****:** ehehehe, makasih buat Riviewnya..^^

**M. Higashikuni**** : **Benarkah? Hinata-hime memang cocok dengan Naruto-kun…*bangga*

**Aika-SakuSasu ****: **Weehhh, Na usahain di chap depan yah? Tapi Na gak bias mastiin. Soalnya dari awal, jujur Na susah banget ngidupin karakternya Sasuke…(-.-)

**namikaze hyuga juubi**** : **Yosh, ini udah update..^^

**Yukira Akiyoshi**** : **salam kenal juga dan terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya serta riviewnya..^^

**Kyoka Tateyama**** :** makasih buat riviewnya, tapi MinaKushinya lagi pergi ke Suna tuh…ehehe

**OraRi HinaRa**** : **wkwkwkw, Narutonya belum bias ngungkapi perasaanya tuh.^^

yosh.. ini udah update..

Sankyu (39)

Ja matta…^^

May 15, 2011.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya dichap 6,

"Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan uang_, baka otouto_," ucap Kyuubi santai, safir Naruto terbelalak. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, dipandanginya kakak laki-lakinya itu lekat-lekat, dia tahu kakaknya mempunyai rencana yang pasti berimbas buruk untuknya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berukuran 54mm x 85mm berwarna _gold_ dari saku celanannya. "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu ini dengan syarat…" Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau menjadi budakku selama aku disini." Kyuubi menyeringai sadis. Dan kata-kata Kyuubi tadi telah menambah daftar kesialan Naruto hari ini dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya.

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan Author-author sebelumnya Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari otak Eror yang Na punya.**

**Yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penggila Ramen yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Mendadak harus bekerja di restoran ramen dan menghadapi kepala pelayan yang Cantik.

**Disclaimer** : Punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto *Pasrah*

**Pairing** :My lovely Pairing **'NaruHina'**

Rate : **T**

**Warning** : AU, OOc (maybe), ada OC juga, Gaje, Ancur plus abal, Typo berceceran, Ide Pasaran, EYD dipertanyakan.

Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan ganguan pencernaan dan pusing kepala Akut..!

**Don't Like yasud Don't Read aja donk...^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah namun tidak secerah wajah Naruto yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang tak berhenti bergerak meremas.

Kesal?

Yaah... Naruto kesal, disaat dia ingin menikmati hari libur sekolah dan bekerjanya, Naruto harus melayani sang kakak yang baru saja pulang dari luar negri tersebut.

"Lebih keras lagi _baka_, pijatanmu itu tidak terasa sama sekali." Kyuubi mengerak-gerakan bahunya yang dari tadi dipijat Naruto. Tangan Naruto terkepal, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjitak kepala oranye senja sang kakak yang berada dihadapannya. Tapi niat itu diurungkan olehnya demi sesuatu yang ingin dicapainya.

Naruto meremas bahu Kyuubi dengan kasar dan tak beraturan membuat Kyuubi meringis kesakitan. "Sudah, tidak usah memijitku lagi. Kau tidak becus." Naruto mendengus mengedengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Sekarang kau buatkan aku kopi yang tidak manis juga tidak terlalu pahit…" Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuubi, seumur-umur dia belum pernah membuat kopi dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Mencuci piringpun baru dilakukannya di Ichiraku. Dan sekarang dia harus membuat kopi?.

'Ah, pasti Iruka-san bisa membuatkannya,' batin Naruto riang.

"... dan jangan sampai kau menyuruh Iruka-san untuk membuatkannya," lanjut Kyuubi santai.

Seketika Naruto merasa bahwa kakaknya mempunyai kemampuan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kyuubi menjentikan jarinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Naruto yang masih terbengong.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuat kopi bukannya malah melamun, _baka_." Dengan langkah enggan Naruto meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih duduk diruang keluarga dan menuju ke dapur.

"Sial, bagaimana caranya membuat kopi jika aku sendiri tidak pernah meminumnya?" gerutu Naruto. Dalam benaknya Naruto membayangkan jika kopi yang dibuatnya itu tidak enak dan dia dipaksa Kyuubi untuk menghabiskan minuman berkafein yang tidak disukainya itu. Atau yang lebih parah dia akan diikat dan digantung di tiang yang tinggi karena dianggap ingin meracuni Kyuubi dengan minuman yang dibuat olehnya. Naruto hanya bisa begidig ngeri membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

Saat Naruto sedang pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat kopi sebuah ide terlintas di otak Naruto.

"Aniki hanya bilang jangan Iruka-san yang membuatnya, berarti jika orang lain yang membuatnya tak apa bukan?" Naruto menyeringai lebar membanggakan otaknya yang baru kali ini bisa memberikannya ide yang brilian. Dengan cepat dia mengacak seluruh isi dapurnya untuk mencari sebuah termos kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk menampung kira-kira 3 gelas air. Setelah itu dia berlari ke satu-satunya tempat yang kini hanya ada di pikirannya.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah Naruto memencet bel rumah sederhana bergaya jepang kuno tersebut. Tak lama terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu geser itupun perlahan terbuka.

"Hinata-chan...!" seru Naruto sebelum pintu itu terbuka sempurna membuat gadis kecil berambut coklat yang membuka pintu itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Hanabi-chan?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk.  
Hanabi yang masih menenangkan jantungnya karena kaget, menatap Naruto yang kini membawa tremos alumunium kecil dengan pandangan kesal dan curiga.

"Jika ingin mengajak Hinata-nee kencan, jangan hari ini." Naruto membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata Hanabi sebelum akhirnya sebuah gurat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mengajak Hinata-chan kencan," walaupun sebenarnya ingin, "tapi aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Hinata-chan," Naruto menjawab sedikit gugup.

"Siapa yang datang, Hanabi-chan?" Suara lembut itu membuat hati Naruto berdesir, entah kenapa dia selalu merindukan suara itu dan juga pemilik suara itu.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata muncul dan merona ketika tahu siapa tamu yang datang kerumahnya pagi ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hanabi yang merasa hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk, memutar kedua bola mata keperakannya dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua remaja tersebut. Membuat mahkota berwarna coklatnya bergoyang.

'Dasar anak muda,' batinnya seolah dia bukanlah seorang anak yang lebih muda dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eeng, Hinata-chan. Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan akan tujuannya datang kemari selain ingin bertemu dengan Hinata tentunya.

"E-eh?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk ketika melihat Naruto.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bolehkah aku masuk?" Hinata kaget dan merasa tak enak membiarkan Naruto terus berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. Dengan wajah yang kian merona Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau membantuku membuat kopi?" Naruto langsung mengatakan tujuanya sebelum Hinata menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Hinata yang sebenarnya masih bingung hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengajak Naruto ke dapur kecil rumahnya. Naruto menjelaskan apa yang dia inginkan sekarang, kopi yang tidak manis juga tidak pahit yang diminta oleh kakaknya.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang kini sedang membuat air panas. Entah kemana larinya semua penjelasan yang Hinata ucapkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata itu, karena otak Naruto sama sekali tidak menangkapnya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Hinata yang gemulai dan mempesona di matanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melihatnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"E-eh? A-ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung dan sedikit gelagapan.

"I-ini, kopi yang kau minta sudah jadi." Hinata menyodorkan tremos kecil yang tadi dibawa Naruto.

Dalam hati Naruto menggerutu, kenapa kakaknya tidak meminta sesuatu yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya, agar ia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Hinata. Karena sekarang mau tidak mau Naruto harus pamit pulang dan kembali kerumahnya.

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menerima tremos itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Hinata-Nee… Ayo, kita berangkat?" seru Hanabi yang kini berada di ruang keluarga. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya dan di jawab oleh Hinata.

"Uhhm, kami ingin ke rumah sakit menjenguk Okaa-san." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan keluar dapur. Dapat dilihatnya kini Hanabi yang berdiri menunggu dengan gusar.

Naruto dan Hinata berpisah di depan pagar rumah Hyuuga karena arah mereka berbeda. Naruto tersenyum misterius dan masih memandangi Hinata yang mengendarai sepeda ungunya dengan Hanabi yang memboncengnya.

"Cepatlah sampai _Hime,_ karena ada kejutan yang menantimu disana," Naruto kembali tersenyum berjuta makna sebelum berlari kembali kerumahnya dan menyiapkan kopi untuk Kakaknya.

Naruto segera menuangkan kopi yang dibuat oleh Hinata sesampainya dia di dapur melalui pintu belakang rumahnya. Naruto terkejut saat dia keluar dari dapur dan ada sesorang berambut putih yang duduk bersama kakaknya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"_Ojii-san_?" sapa Naruto setelah meletakkan kopi di meja depan Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Pria yang bertubuh besar dan tegak walaupun sudah berusia lanjut tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara televisi yang di tontonnya kearah Naruto.  
"Yo, Naruto," balasnya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas disertai cengiran.

"Kapan _Ojii-san_ pulang dari acara 'bertapa mencari inspirasi untuk novel terbaru'mu itu?" Naruto bertanya lagi kepada kakeknya yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan '_Sannin_'.

"Hari ini, dan karena aku dengar Kyuubi juga sudah pulang, aku langsung ke sini untuk melihat kedua cucuku," sang kakek yang bernama Jiraiya itu menjawab sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke gelas kopi yang tadi dibawa Naruto dan ditepis kasar oleh Kyuubi.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau sudah tua, orang tua mesum," Kyuubi yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan laptop berwarna orange kemerahannya berkata dengan mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya ke Jiraiya dan dibalas _deathglare_ pula oleh Jiraiya. Naruto _sweatdrope_ melihat adu _deathglare _antara kakek dan cucu tersebut.

Naruto meneguk ludahnnya saat Kyuubi beralih menatapnya.  
"Kenapa membuat kopi saja kau lama sekali, _baka otouto_?" Kyuubi mengambil gelas kopi tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Mungkin dia keasyikan berada di rumah Hyuuga." perkataan Jiraiya sukses membuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget. Naruto masih terpaku menatap tidak percaya kearah kakeknya. Didapatinya kini Jiraiya sedang melihatnya dengan seringai menggodanya. Jika kakeknya saja yang baru datang sudah tau berarti...

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan beralih menatap sang kakak yang kini sedang meminum kopinya, Tanpa Naruto sedari Kyuubi pun menyeringai dibalik gelas.

"Kopi buatannya enak, pasti dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik," Kyuubi berkomentar yang entah mengapa membuat wajah tan Naruto bersemu merah.

"Aaarrghhh... Dasar _baka Aniki_ dan '_ero-sannin'_, menyebalkan" seru Naruto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Jiraiya yang sedang tertawa.

**^Ramen Lover in Love^**

Hinata dan Hanabi berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit Konoha yang merupakan Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Kedua gadis Hyuuga berbeda karakter ini sedang menuju kesebuah kamar rawat inap dimana sudah beberapa hari ini ibu mereka dirawat. Di depan sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 267 dengan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hikari' terdengar kegaduhan didalamnya.

"Mau dibawa kemana ibuku?" suara bass terdengar sedikit panik dari dalam kamar, kedua gadis ini tahu, itu suara kakak mereka yang sebelumnya sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit. Hanabi langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar yang bernuansa putih tersebut disusul Hinata di belakangnya.

Mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar rawat inap ibunya. Ayah dan Kakak mereka sedang menghalangi dua orang perawat yang sepertinya hendak membawa pergi ibu mereka yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Tenanglah Tuan Hyuuga, Kami akan membawa Nyonya Hyuuga ke ruang operasi," kata seorang perawat berambut hitam pendek dengan tag nama Shizune. Keluarga Hyuuga semakin terkejut dengan penjelasan dari sang perawat.

"Tapi, saya belum membayar biaya operasinya." Suara datar sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga mewakili apa yang ingin dilontarkan anak-anaknya.

Shizune hanya tersenyum manis dan memandang kearah Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ada seorang dermawan yang sudah membayar seluruh biaya operasi sekaligus biaya rawat inap Nyonya Hikari." Senyum Shizune masih belum hilang dan masih tertuju kearah Hinata.

Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi turut memandang Hinata. Mereka tak mengerti dan bingung dengan Shizune yang sedari tadi memandangi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang dipandangi orang-orang yang berada dikamar ibunya hanya menunduk malu walaupun dia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Shizune dibantu dengan teman perawatnya membawa Hikari keluar kamar, namun saat dia melewati Hinata, dia berhenti dan kembali tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Kau memang gadis yang manis sekali, pantas saja jika 'dia' sangat menyukaimu," kata Shizune pelan yang hanya bisa didengar Hinata yang kini semakin menunduk dan merona malu, Shizune kemudian berlalu membawa Hikari menuju ruang operasi diikuti oleh Hiashi dan Hanabi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Hinata?" Neji bertanya untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, _Nii-san_," Hinata menjawab lirih.

'Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh perawat tadi?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati setelah Neji juga pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar dan menuju ruang operasi.

**^Ramen Lover in Love^**

Dua minggu sesudah operasi yang dijalani ibunya, Hinata mengayuh sepeda dengan ceria. Dia mencoba mendahului kakak kembarnya dengan Hanabi yang tertawa diboncengannya. Mereka sedang adu balapan sampai di depan sekolah Hanabi. Selanjutnya Hinata dan Neji mengayuh sepeda mereka menuju sekolah mereka. Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka harus berhenti karena ada sebuah mobil sport orange dengan garis-garis seperti api berwarna merah menghalangi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Kaca mobil itu turun menampakan seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut _orange_ senja. Sang pemuda menurunkan kacamata hitamnnya menampilkan iris mata yang kecil dan berwarna hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hai, cantik..." sapa sang pemuda yang adalah Kyuubi dengan gombalnya kepada Hinata, membuat Hinata langsung menunduk malu dan rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Apa nanti sore kau punya waktu untuk berkencan denganku?" tanya Kyuubi yang masih menatap Hinata tak memperdulikan aura gelap dan pandangan membunuh dari Neji dan Naruto yang berada di kursi sebelahnya.

Neji hampir saja mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab ajakan Kyuubi kepada Hinata, tapi jeritan Kyuubi membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aaarrgghhh...! Apa yang kau lakukan _baka otouto,_" jerit Kyuubi kepada Naruto yang mengalungkan lengan kanannya dileher Kyuubi dan menekannya membuat Kyuubi tercekik. Amarah sudah menguasai Naruto, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan apa yang nantinya akan Kyuubi lakukan padanya.

"Dia tidak akan dan tak akan pernah mempunyai waktu untuk berkencan denganmu , _baka aniki,_" geram Naruto dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kyuubi kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu mobil milik Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya. Sedangkan Neji hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

'Apakah nanti aku akan sabar dengan adik ipar dan keluarga yang aneh seperti mereka?' batin Neji pasrah.

Hinata memandang bingung kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan masuk ke sekolah dengan langkah menghentak kesal.

.

.

.

Hinata segera mengambil bentonya didalam tas dan melangkah terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Pada jam ke enam Naruto izin keluar untuk kekamar kecil tapi sampai jam berakhir dan bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto belum juga kembali kekelasnya. Hinata setengah berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempatnya dan Naruto memakan bekal makan siang yang Hinata bawa.

Benar saja tebakan Hinata, Naruto berada dibelakang sekolah. Sedang tiduran dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada pohon yang rindang dan kedua lengannya berada dibelakang kepalanya sebagai bantal.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pelan. Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tidur, bisa mendengar panggilan pelan Hinata. Dia mengangkat kelopaknya dan menampilkan iris biru safir miliknya untuk menatap _Amesthyst_ milik Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kenapa? A-apa Naruto-kun sakit?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Kekesalan Naruto akibat ulah kakaknnya tadi pagi, tiba-tiba menguap saat melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu merona bila berada didekatnya terlihat sangat cemas. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingin tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_, tadi aku merasa penat dan ingin mencari udara segar," jawab Naruto, "Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah lapar," lanjut Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan berharap Hinata tidak bertanya lagi dan berhasil, Hinata segera membuka bentonya dan menyerahkan sepasang sumpit kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bercanda saat memakan bekal makan siang yang Hinata bawa, walaupun yang lebih dominan adalah Naruto yang selalu menggoda Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Naruto dan Hinata membereskan kotak bento yang isinya sudah habis tak bersisa, karena bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Keadaan _Okaa-san_ sudah mulai membaik. Dokter bilang be-besok _Okaa-san_ sudah boleh pulang," jawab Hinata dengan nada riang dan tersenyum. Naruto yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..."

"Hu'um... Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membantu keluargaku," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan 'si penolong' itu?" tanya Naruto yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

"Kalau i-itu..."

"Hinata." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena sesorang memanggilnya.

"Eh? Kiba? Ada apa?" sapa Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengacuhkan Naruto, dia malah menatap lurus lavender Hinata.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Kiba tak memperdulikan Naruto yang cemberut.

"Aa-apa itu Kiba-san?" kata Hinata yang gugup diperhatikan intens oleh Kiba.

"Hi-Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Aah.. tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu," ungkapan Kiba langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

Hinata kembali menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu memandang Kiba dan Hinata secara bergantian. Ada rasa sakit bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, terasa nyeri.

"A-aah, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas duluan," Naruto berusaha bicara senormal mungkin walaupun nada getir masih bisa terasa.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..!" seru Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba berdua.

Naruto terus menjauh meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Dalam hati dia merutuki perbuatannya yang berlari seperti seorang pengecut tak berani menghadapi dan menanggung resiko. Tapi dia lebih tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat Hinata dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menengok kebelakang sebelum berbelok ke gedung sekolah. Namun Naruto langsung sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Karena yang dia lihat kini Hinata yang mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kiba. Sesak, itu yang Naruto kini rasakan. Tangannya terkepal kuat membuat buku-bukunya memutih.

'Buuaaghh..!'

Naruto hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa sakit hatinya dengan memukul tembok beton gedung sekolahnya hingga menimbulkan retakan dan keadaan tembok yang cekung kedalam. Setelah itu Naruto kembali berlari menuju kelasnya tak memperdulikan tangannya yang berdarah.

**To be Continue**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan Update dan semakin anehnya cerita. Na juga minta maaf enggak bisa ngebales riview untuk kali ini. Tapi Na sangat-sangat berterimakasih atas kesediaan apara reader meriview fi Na.  
Mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran jadi maafin Na, yah..^^

SanKyuu…^^

Thursday, September 02, 2011.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Ooc (walaupun masih berusaha untuk IC), typo yang gak bisa dihindari, dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan Author-author sebelumnya Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari hasil kerja otak yang Na punya.**  
**Yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meringis kesakitan, wajah dengan kulit berwarna tan itu mengernyit dan memerah saat luka di tangannya tersentuh cairan alkohol dari kapas yang barada di tangan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian perawat. Perawat itu sangat yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya ini telah membolos dari sekolahnya. Shizune hanya menggeleng melihat Naruto yang sesekali meringis tapi setelah itu pandangannya kembali kosong, pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu datang ke rumah sakit dengan tangan yang berdarah. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut dan ingin tahu apa penyebabnya, namun saat melihat kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di mata seiris langit itu Shizune menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Kini ia dengan perlahan memberi cairan _iodine _ di luka Naruto.

Naruto masih meringis kecil tapi dia seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, Shizune menghelan napas melihat kelakuan bocah remaja itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shizune pada akhirnya, merasa bosan sendiri dengan diamnya Naruto yang pada dasarnya terkenal akan keberisikannya itu. Naruto hanya diam dan memilih menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Bayangan Hinata yang memeluk Kiba kembali terlintas, bagai godam yang memukul kepalanya bertubi-tubi, membuatnya kepalanya pusing dan serasa mau pecah.

"Apa ini gara-gara gadis manis yang keluarganya kau bantu itu?" tebak Shizune yang tepat sasaran membuat Naruto menunduk dalam. Suasana kembali sunyi, Shizune dengan cekatan membalut telapak tangan Naruto dengan kasa.

"Aku..." gumam Naruto memecah kesunyian setelah Shizune selesai membalut lukannya. Shizune mendengarkan kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini masih menunduk.

"Aku, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan," aku Naruto pelan. Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku, merasa panas, sakit, kesal dan marah di sini," Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya yang terbalut kasa ke dada kirinya, "saat melihat dia memeluk pria lain, sahabatku sendiri," lanjut Naruto. Shizune yang tahu Naruto masih akan melanjutkan perkataanya memilih diam menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Dulu saat aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_ dan tahu dia pacaran dengan _Teme,_ aku tidak merasakan perasaan terbakar seperti ini," Naruto mengangkat kepalannya dan mendapati Shizune yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Rasa sukamu kepada Sakura waktu itu hanyalah perasaan kagum saja dan sekarang perasaanmu kepada gadis berambut indigo itu bukanlah sebuah rasa kagum yang dulu pernah kau rasakan melainkan karena kau mencintainya," kata Shizune. Naruto masih menatap Shizune, mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. Cinta? Apa kah benar aku mencintai Hinata-_chan_? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba?. Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Tapi jika benar aku mencintainya, apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi orang yang mencintai gadis yang juga di cintai sahabatku?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah rusuh. Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Cobalah kau bicara terlebih dulu dengan sahabatmu itu, Naruto," kata Shizune sembari mengacak rambut jabrik Naruto membuatnya semakin berantakan.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan renggangnya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata semakin kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu menghindarinya baik di sekolah ataupun di restoran. Tiga hari yang lalu setelah kejadian Kiba menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata melihat tangan Naruto yang berdarah entah karena apa. Hinata yang panik mencoba membawa Naruto ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya. Namun Naruto menepis kasar tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitupun di restoran, tiap kali melihat bayangan Hinata yang mendekat. Naruto akan segera melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun asal jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini berbeda, hanya bisa melirik Naruto yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas mejanya-yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya- dengan pandangan sedih. Hinata pun tahu jika akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat murung dan tak seceria biasanya. Entah takdir apalagi yang kini mempermainkan mereka berdua. Setelah mereka dekat dan kini hubungan mereka kembali menjauh.

Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas dengan membawa bentonya, Dia langsung berlari saat dirasakannya matanya yang semakin memanas dan memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening yang disebut air mata. Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto memandangi punggungnya dengan pandang yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

Naruto hanya terpaku dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Tak dipedulikannya rasa nyeri di telapak tangan kanannya yang masih belum sembuh. Iris safirnya tak lepas dari seorang gadis yang kini sedang memeluk lututnya dengan badan yang bergetar di taman belakang sekolah. Kotak bento yang tadi dibawa oleh sang gadis terabaikan begitu saja di sebelahnya. Hati Naruto mencelos melihatnya dan mulai merasa bersalah dengan perlakukannya akhir-akhir ini terhadap Hinata. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik pohon yang cukup besar itu, dan memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu, namun apa yang dilihatnya tiga hari yang lalu kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto tersenyum miris.

'Dia sudah menjadi milik sahabatku,' batinnya lirih, kembali rasa sakit itu menghujam hatinya.

"Dia bukan milikku, Naruto." Sebuah suara yang _familiar_ terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Naruto sedikit menengokkan kepalanya demi mendapati Kiba yang sedang menatapnya dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus kepala Akamaru yang berada di kepalannya. Kiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati tempat Naruto berdiri. Sesampainya di sebelah Naruto, Kibapun melihat ke arah Hinata yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto berdiri sekarang.

"Salah besar jika kau memperlakukan gadis yang kau sukai sampai seperti itu," Kiba berucap lirih, nada getir samar-samar terdengar. Sepertinya Kiba mencoba untuk bicara senormal mungkin. Naruto yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangannya dari Kiba, kembali melihat ke arah Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dia hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapan Kiba. Akamaru yang mungkin paham jika majikannya sedang berbicara serius juga hanya terdiam.

"Apa ini balasanmu untuk gadis yang sedari dulu selalu menyukai dan memikirkanmu, Naruto?" Naruto kembali menatap Kiba lurus-lurus dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Kiba memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kelopak mata kecokelatan itu terbuka menampilkan iris berwarna hitam dengan pupil kecil seperti biji kuaci. Kiba memilih untuk masih melihat ke arah Hinata dibandingkan kearah sahabatnya untuk mengatakan ini.

"Sedari awal aku sudah tahu, bahwa lelaki yang disukai oleh Hinata itu adalah kau, Naruto." Kiba mengalihkan pandanganya ke Naruto dan tersenyum tulus kepada sahabatnya yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kiba memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Jika kau menyakitinya lagi dan membuatnya menangis seperti itu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merebutnya darimu. Ingat itu, Naruto," ucap Kiba dengan tampang serius, tak lama Kiba kembali tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

Naruto yang masih terkejutpun akhirnya tersenyum setelah mengerti apa yang Kiba ucapkan. Dia kembali melihat ke arah Hinata yang sudah berdiri dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Tenang saja Kiba, aku tidak akan menyakiti dan membiarkan kau atau pria manapun mengambil '_Hime_-ku' dari sisiku," gumam Naruto dengan senyumannya yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

.

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju ruangan Kakashi, setelah tadi Ino menyampaikan bahwa Kakashi memanggilnya. Dia sangat malas bekerja hari ini karena Hinata ijin tidak bekerja dengan alasan sakit. Naruto kembali merasa bersalah. Apa Hinata sakit gara-gara aku? pikirnya. Padahal dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Hinata siang ini, di restoran ini, tapi apalah daya tuhan berkehendak lain.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Kakashi, Naruto mengetuk pintunya pelan, benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Dia memutar kenop pintu setelah Kakashi berseru mengijinkannya masuk. Naruto berdiri di hadapan Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan buku oranye karya kakeknya itu.

"Kakashi-_san_ memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan malas.

Kakashi menurunkan novel yang sedang ia baca dan menyodorkan amplop coklat kecil di atas mejanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Kakashi kemudian menatap amplop itu.

"Ini gajimu dan hari ini, hari terakhir kau bekerja di sini," kata Kakashi santai. Seolah tak peduli dengan ekspresi Naruto yang berubah terkejut.

"APA?" seru Naruto, "apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Ahahaha, Apa sekarang kau sudah betah bekerja di sini sampai kau tak sadar bahwa kau sudah satu bulan bekerja di sini?" jawab Kakashi. Naruto masih terdiam. Dia tidak sadar bahwa satu bulan telah berlalu dari hari perjanjiannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Perjanjian di mana dia harus tahu bahwa mencari uang itu tidaklah mudah. Dan sekarang dia memang tahu itu setelah sebulan ia bekerja di Ichiraku. Harusnya Naruto senang karena sudah tidak lagi harus repot-repot pergi bekerja, tapi dia malah memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Kakashi-_san_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Kakashi menatap lekat Naruto yang kini mulai memberitahukan apa permintaannya.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang dari restoran lebih awal sebelum jam makan malam, dia membawa tujuh porsi ramen di kedua tangannya. Dia sudah menelpon Kakek dan Neneknya agar malam ini berkunjung kerumahnya. Dia juga sudah meminta Minato dan Kushina agar meluangkan waktu mereka untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama malam ini. Dan tentunya tak lupa ia memaksa Kyuubi agar tidak keluar rumah malam ini walau harus dengan mengorbankan dirinya menjadi budak sang kakak lagi.

Naruto melebarkan senyumannya saat mendapati keluarganya sudah lengkap dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Naruto segera menuju dapur untuk meletakkan ramen-ramen tersebut dan meminta Iruka untuk menyajikannya di meja makan, Naruto menghampiri keluarganya dengan ceria tak lupa cengiran andalannya dan segera memeluk Kushina serta mencium kedua pipi ibunya, setelah itu dia beralih ke Tsunade dan menciumnya, lalu ke Minato yang kembali merasa terharu dicium olehnya, dan mencium Jiraiya yang kebingungan dengan tingkah cucu keduanya itu. Namun Naruto harus bergulat terlebih dahulu dengan Kyuubi yang menjauhkan wajah Naruto agar tidak mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_?" Kyuubi mendorong wajah Naruto dengan tangannya agar menjauh dari wajahnya. Membuat wajah Naruto terlihat menyon ke kiri.

"Aku sedang bahagia, _Aniki_. Biarkan aku menciummu sekali ini saja, Kyuu_-Nii_," Naruto tetap berusaha agar wajahnya mendekat ke wajah kakak lelakinya itu.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang menjijikan, _baka otouto_!" geram Kyuubi yang mulai kewalahan dengan tenaga Naruto yang terus mendorong tangannya yang menghalangi wajah Naruto untuk menciumnya.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh...!" Kyuubi berteriak hesteris ketika Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil mendaratkan ciuman ke pipinya. Semua yang ada di ruang keluarga tak bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat kelakuan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Narutopun tertawa terpingkal tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kyuubi yang seolah mengatakan, kau-telah-membuat-pipiku-tidak-perjaka-lagi. Naruto merasa puas bisa membalas Kyuubi. Membuat kakaknya berteriak dan bertampang horor seperti itu. Naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang sofa yang di duduki oleh ibu dan neneknya saat Kyuubi mulai berdiri ingin menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar," Minato menghentikan langkah Kyuubi dan kemudian duduk kembali dengan wajah kesal.

"_Ne_, ada perlu apa sampai kau menyuruh kami berkumpul malam ini Naruto?" Kushina bertanya kepada anak bungsunya dan membelai kepala dengan helai rambut pirang anak bungsunya yang muncul di belakang sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ah iya, ayo kita ke ruang makan?" ajak Naruto berdiri dan menarik lengan ibu dan neneknya. Merekapun mengikuti Naruto, kecuali Kyuubi yang masih kesal dan harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu oleh Minato.

"TAAARRRRAAAMMM..." Naruto melebarkan kedua lengannya sesampainya di meja makan. Semua yang ada di sanapun ikut menengok apa yang ada di meja makan.

"Ramen?" tanya mereka serempak. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi pencuri ramen atau mengambil ramen sisa untuk kami?" Kyuubi berkata ketus masih kesal dengan insiden tadi. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tidak seperti kau, Kyuu-_Nii_. Aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu kepada keluargaku sendiri," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya saat Kyuubi mendelik kearahnya.

"Lalu, dari mana kau bisa membeli ramen-ramen ini, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya yang juga tahu bahwa Naruto sedang dalam proses hukuman tidak diberikan uang jajan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Hari ini tepat satu bulan aku bekerja di Ichiraku dan aku bermaksud mentraktir kalian semua. Tapi berhubung gaji pertamaku ini bisa dibilang kecil jadi aku hanya bisa mentraktir kalian dengan ramen ini," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kushina yang terharu langsung memeluk anak bungsunya.

"Sudahlah... ayo semuanya, kita makan ramen hasil kerja Naruto selama sebulan ini," seru Minato setelah mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya dengan bangga.

"Kau tetap saja rakus kalau makan ramen Naruto," kata Tsunade yang melihat ada satu mangkok ramen lagi yang masih tersisa.

"Eh? Itu bukan untukku _Obaa-san_," bela Naruto, "Iruka-_san_..." seru Naruto memanggil pelayan pribadinya yang sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya. Iruka keluar dari dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang makan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu ganda berukuran kecil yang menggantung seperti pintu di bar-bar para Koboi.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Iruka sesampainya di meja makan.

"Sini, ikutlah makan ramen bersama kami, ini hasil kerjaku loh…" Naruto nyengir dan menggerakan tangan kanannya kemudian menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Sudahlah, Iruka-_san_. Kebetulan, si _baka_ itu sedang baik hati, tidak ada salahnya kita mencicipi hasil usahanya selama ini," Kyuubi berdiri dari kursinya dan menuntun Iruka untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Setelah berdoa merekapun mulai memakan ramen tersebut diselingi dengan senda gurau.

.

.

.

Hinata memakai seragam khas pelayan restoran Ichiraku dengan beberapa kali menghela napas berat. Dipandanginya cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan mata yang sembab. Air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Dia langsung menghapus jejak air matanya saat mendengar suara Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berbincang menuju ke ruang ganti.

Tapi apa yang dibicarakan Sakura dan Ino membuat Hinata terkejut. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah oksigen semakin menipis di muka bumi ini.

'Apa? Naruto akan pergi ke luar negeri?' seru Hinata kalut dalam hatinya.

_**Bersambung**_

**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu, maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini yang udah setengah taun lebih madeg gitu aja tanpa ada perkembangan. Sebenarnya Na udah ngetik poin-poinnya dan tinggal diedit lagi aja deskripsinya, hanya aja tiba-tiba Na stuck sama keadaan ditambah kerjaan yang ngebuat Na keteteran dan malas untuk pergi ke warnet. Tolong harap maklum karena Na gak punya sarana yang cukup memadai untuk mengetik. Dulu pernah ngetik lewat hape tapi setelah hape itu RIP alias koit malah ganti hape touch screen yang ngebuat Na sayang banget buat ngetik di hape takut layarnya jebol.#dihajar**

**Na tau itu semua enggak bisa dijadiin alasan, karena gimanapun juga Na harus bertanggung jawab sama fic multi chapter yang udah Na publish. Dan Na pasti akan mempertanggung jawabkan fic ini sampai tuntas, walaupun Na sempat berpikir untuk Discontinued. Tapi Na harap para reader-sama bisa mengerti.-ojigi-**

**Bye the way, chapter depan itu chapter akhir loh. Jangan mengira Na terburu-buru buat namatin ini fic, sebenarnya Na mau tamatin fic ini pada chapter kemarin tapi berhubung kayaknya datar aja ceritanya jadi Na tambahin lagi(reader : sekarang juga ceritanya masih datar-datar aja). Tadinya juga mau tek tamatin pada chapter ini dan langsung the end gitu aja tapi berhubung Na suka angka ganjil jadi Na tamatin pada chapter depan aja deh.#dikeroyok**

**Ada yang bisa nebak chap depan bakal kayak apa? Apa bakal kayak cerita AADC? **

**Hahaha… **

**sekian dulu cuhatan bermutu dari author malas ini.**

**Dan terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaak banget untuk para riviewer yang aktif banget nyuruh Na buat update fic ini.**

**Rotasu Dinaru****, ****Namikaze Resta****, ****Ability X****, ****Pajak****, ****kurirana****, ****Naruhina lovers****, ****Gyuridza****, ****Lovely Orihime****, ****Annisa hyuuga chan****, ****NHL-chan****, ****Ardymmmm****, ****Rurippe no Kimi****, ****Like NaruHina****, ****capicuscus****, ****Natsu ****, ****Eror eror****, ****master tsukuyomi****, ****syarif hozuki****, ****agus-kun**** dan ****DheKyu****. *mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam nama***

**Dan buat semua yang ngikutin fic ini atau yang ngefave dan para silent reader. Terima kasih banyak semuanya…^^**

**We Are NHL, We Are Family, SO Keep Stay Cool Guys..,^**

**March 04, 2012.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Ooc (walaupun masih berusaha untuk IC), typo yang gak bisa dihindari, dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Kalau ada persamaan baik judul atau cerita dengan Author-author sebelumnya Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar,tapi ini ASLI lahir dari hasil kerja otak yang Na punya.**  
**Yaahhh.. anggap saja persamaan kita ini mungkin karena kita jodoh..-Plaaakk...!-**

**~Ramen Lover in Love~**

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang dia bisa, dia mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena baju seragam Ichiraku yang masih melekat di badannya. Pagi ini Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Naruto di sekolah karena Naruto tidak masuk tanpa keterangan. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut saat tak bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di restoran, karena dia sudah tahu jika kemarin adalah hari terakhir Naruto bekerja di Ichiraku. Maka dari itu dia meminta ijin karena dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto memberi salam perpisahan kepada karyawan Ichiraku yang lainnya termasuk juga dirinya. Itu akan membuatnya sedih, walaupun dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Naruto di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja satu bulan bisa dekat dengan Naruto itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

Namun saat mendengar Sakura yang berkata, "Sasuke-_kun_ bilang, sore ini dia dan yang lain akan ikut mengantar Naruto ke Bandara."

Sebuah pemikiran Naruto akan pergi keluar negeri dan selama bertahun membuatnya tersentak, sehingga dengan panik dan suara yang tercekat menahan tangis dia meminta ijin lagi pada Kakashi yang untungnya kembali mengijinkannya untuk tidak bekerja lagi hari ini. Hinata mengayuh sepeda ungunya menuju kediaman Namikaze. Semoga saja Naruto belum berangkat ke Bandara, pikirnya sekaligus harapannya. Jika memang Naruto akan pergi lama etidaknya dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya, biarlah urusan Naruto mau membalas perasaannya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan.

Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang besaer milik kediaman Namikaze. Menyangga sepedannya kemudian Hinata bertanya kepada dua penjaga gerbang yang ada di sana.

"_Ko-konichiwa_," sapa Hinata ragu.

"_Konichiwa mo_, Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?" Izumo menjawab sekaligus bertanya kembali kepada Hinata dari balik terali gerbang yang dicat warna hitam.

"Ano, Apa Naruto-_kun_ ada?" Izumo dan Kotetsu saling memandang sebentar.

"Ah... tuan muda Naruto sudah berangkat ke Bandara," jawaban Kotetsu membuat Hinata terduduk lemas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit bersamaan. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur dari iris lavendernya yang kemudian disusul dengan air mata yang tak bisa Hinata tahan lagi membuat Kotetsu dan Izumo terheran.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang? Apa dia harus ke Bandara? Dengan apa? Dengan sepeda?. Hinata menatap sepedanya sejenak. Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, membuat helai indigonya berayun. Jarak dari rumah Naruto sampai Bandara itu lebih dari 50 kilometer. Kalau pakai mobil yang kecepatan rata-ratanya 50 Km bisa sampai Bandara satu jam. Nah, kalau pakai sepeda sampai Bandara berapa jam? Dan sesampainya Hinata di sana belum tentu Naruto masih ada di Bandara bukan? Memangnya pesawat mau menunggu sampai Hinata datang?

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn..." suara klakson itu mengagetkan Hinata dari semua lamunannya dan membuat Izumo menutupkan kembali mulutnya untuk bertannya kepada gadis malang tersebut. Ketiga kepala itu melihat keasal suara mobil dan ketiga iris beda warna itu mendapatkan sebuah mobil sport orange dengan garis-garis seperti api berwarna merah yang Hinata kenali sebagai mobil milik kakaknya Naruto. Hinata mengelap kasar jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya menggunakan lengan bajunya dan langsung berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas.

"Ooi, Izumo, Kotetsu. Kenapa kalian tidak buka pintu gerbangnya? Aku mau keluar," seru seseorang dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan. Kepalanya sedikit dikeluarkan dari kaca mobil samping yang diturunkan.

"Ah, Maaf tuan muda Kyuubi," Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung membuka gerbang. Kyuubi yang melihat Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang menghentikan kembali mobilnya.

"Ikut aku," ajak Kyuubi dari dalam mobil.

"Haah?"

"Kau mau ke Bandara 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk lesu.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo, cepat naik." Hinata menatap Kyuubi kemudian sepeda ungu miliknya, ada rasa tidak rela meninggalkan sepeda tercinta dipinggir jalan. Nanti kalau ada yang mencuri gimana?.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, bawa masuk sepeda butut itu," perintah Kyuubi yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata dan membuat Hinata terbengong heran sekaligus dongkol karena sepeda kesayangannya dibilang butut.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo, cepat naik," ajak Kyuubi lagi mulai tidak sabar. Hinata berputar ke pintu penumpang dan langsung duduk dengan perasaan caggung.

Hinata merasakan perutnya seperti dibolak-balik. Kini dia sudah sampai di Bandara dalam waktu tidak sampai 15 menit. Kyuubi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membuat Hinata ngeri dan mual. Kyuubi langsung menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam Bandara tak memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Kyubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat keluarganya berkumpul. Langkah Kyuubi ikut terhenti ketika lengan orang yang diseretnya berhenti.

"Naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata pelan melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang bergurau dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya. Namun entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa memang suara Hinata yang kecil masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto di tengah ramainya Bandara siang ini. Si pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu berbalik melihat ke arah Kyuubi dan Hinata membuat keluarga dan sahabatnya ikut berbalik. Hinata menatap Kyuubi sebentar dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuubi. Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata lagi setelah di dekat Naruto.

'Greep…' Hinata menahan napasnya saat merasa seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gyaaaa... kau semakin imut saja," Kushina menjerit. Hinata yang merasa telinganya berdenging karena mendengar seseorang menjerit di dekatnya mulai mendongakkan kepalannya. Sedikit terkejut dan kecewa karena yang memeluknya ternyata Kushina bukan Naruto.

"Eh?" heran Hinata belum hilang tapi Kushina sudah mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata dengan gemas dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia melingkar di punggung mungil Hinata.

"Kushina, sudah lepaskan dia. Kasihan 'kan dia?" Minato mencoba menarik Kushina agar tidak memeluk Hinata terlalu erat. Namun naas Kushina malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kedua lengannya.

"_Okaa-san_, lepaskan Hinata-_chan_," Naruto juga berusaha melepaskan Hinata dari pelukkan maut ibunya dengan cara menarik bahu Hinata.

"Diamlah kalian berdua," gertak Kushina yang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata membuat Hinata sesak napas.

"Lepaskan dia, _Okaa-san_," Kyuubi menggenggam tangan kiri Kushina, ikut membujuk ibunya. Namun Kushina menggeleng dengan tegas.

"_Otou-san_," panggil Kyuubi pada Minato yang sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Kushina, Minato mengangguk.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang untungnya langsung mengerti Naruto yang juga langsung mengangguk, dia semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata. Naruto dan Minato menunggu aba-aba dari Kyuubi dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Kyuubi menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan dramatis membuat Naruto dan Minato semakin tegang dan meneguk ludah mereka secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Hinata sudah merasa semakin sesak di pelukan Kushina, oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

"Sekarang…!" seru Kyuubi.

Dengan serentak Kyuubi dan Minato menarik tangan Kushina agar melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik Hinata keluar dari pelukan ibunya. Hinata merasa lega saat terlepas dari pelukkan Kushina. Namun dia kembali menahan napasnya saat punggungnya menubruk dada bidang Naruto. Ditambah lengan kanan Naruto yang memeluk perut rampingnya. Seketika wajahnya langsung merona, Hinata tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tiiidaaaakkk," jerit Kushina histeris membuat yang melihat perebutan keluarga itu _sweetdrope._

"Dia tidak pernah berubah," Tsunade memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing melihat tingkah menantunya.

"Wajar saja, mungkin Kushina terlalu lama menjadi wanita paling cantik di antara Minato, Kyuubi dan Naruto," Jiraiya meremas pelan bahu istrinya, "Bukankah dulu kau juga seperti itu?" ledek Jiraiya membuat Tsunade menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kushina masih meronta dari genggaman Minato dan Kyuubi, sedangkan Hinata berusaha agar tidak pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Cepat pergi, _baka otouto_," seru Kyuubi yang mulai kepayahan menghadapi rontaan ibunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya khawatir dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata hampir limbung. Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyuu _Nii_," seru Naruto. Kyuubi yang paham langsung merogoh saku celananya dan melempar kunci mobilnya dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Jaga baik-baik mobilku," seru balik Kyuubi yang masih berusaha menjaga ibunya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Naruto bertanya lagi yang kembali tidak digubris oleh Hinata yang wajahnya makin memerah.

"Baiklah. _Ojii-san_, hati-hati diperjalanan nanti. Semuanya aku duluan," Naruto kembali berseru.

'Eh? Kakek?' batin Hinata sebelum dia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Pegangan yang kuat yah. Aku yakin _Tou-san _dan Kyuu _Nii _tidak akan bisa bertahan lama menjaga _Okaa-san_," ucap Naruto. Saat itu Hinata langsung tahu bahwa Naruto menggendongnya di depan atau _bridal style_ di Bandara. Membayangkan itu membuat wajah Hinata lebih dari merah. Napasnya semakin terasa sesak saat hembusan nafas Naruto menyentuh dahinya. Pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Eh? Aduh, pasti gara-gara _Okaa-san _ memeluknya terlalu erat, Hinata-_chan_ jadi pingsan," gumam Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya yang masih menjaga ibunya yang kini menjerit melihat Naruto membawa Hinata menjauh darinya. Sahabat-sahabat Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sedangkan kakek dan neneknya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak dan cucunya.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobil Kyuubi di sebuah tebing dengan hamparan air laut di bawahnya. Dia memandangi gadis yang tertidur di sebelahnya, melihat wajahnya yang tenang saat pingsan. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh pelan dahi putih Hinata dengan poni yang kini tersampir ke samping, kemudian turun dengan perlahan ke hidung mungil namun mancung milik Hinata. Jari telunjuk Naruto semakin turun dan berhenti di bibir mungil semerah cerry milik Hinata yang basah dan terbuka sedikit. Wajah Naruto bersemu entah karena apa, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sedikit lagi dia akan merasakan lembutnya bibir Hinata.

"Eenghh..." erang Hinata membuat Naruto menjauh dan kembali ketempatnya semula. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Hampir saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang lancang dengan mencium seorang gadis tanpa izin dan juga hampir ketahuan.

"Naruto-_kun_," Hinata bergumam pelan membuat Naruto terkejut, ia menoleh dan menatap Hinata yang berusaha membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya sedikit gugup. Sedikit lama untuk Hinata merespon suara Naruto sebelum dia membuka matanya lebar dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_?" serunya tidak percaya.

"Iya, ini aku," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau, tidak jadi pergi?" Hinata bertanya dengan gagap.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Naruto balik bertanya membuat Hinata bingung.

"Bukankah kau ke bandara karena ingin pergi ke luar negeri?" Hinata masih bertanya dengan gagap.

"Oh, itu? Itu aku hanya mengantar kakekku yang ingin kembali berkeliling dunia untuk mencari inspirasi," jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut membuat Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo, kita keluar," ajak Naruto seraya mengusap pelan mahkota indigo Hinata. Hinata masih memandangi Naruto yang keluar dari mobil sebelum akhirnya diapun turut keluar dari mobil. Hinata berdecak kagum saat melihat apa yang terhampar di depan mata peraknya.

"Lihat, sebentar lagi mataharinya akan terbenam," Naruto menunjuk kearah lingkaran besar berwarna jingga yang jika dilihat sepertinya sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan dengan air laut. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, angin laut langsung menerbangkan rambut indigo miliknya. Hinata mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang terus-terusan berdetak keras. Mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang menatap lurus matahari yang akan terbenam. Deru ombak yang bertemu dengan karang di bawah sana memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu? Sebulan yang lalu aku adalah anak yang manja dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuaku. Sampai akhirnya kedua orang tuaku meminta bantuan Kakashi-_san_ untuk mengajariku susahnya mencari uang," kata Naruto panjang lebar menceritakan kisahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk karena dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika pembimbingku adalah gadis yang dulu aku kira adalah gadis yang sombong," Naruto terkikik geli saat melihat Hinata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hey, itu karena kau selalu menghindariku dan tak menyapa atau membalas sapaanku," bela Naruto. Hinata kembali menudukan wajahnya, malu.

"Itu karena aku malu jika bertemu dengan Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata pelan dan gugup.

"Oh... jadi begitu," Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Awalnya aku kesal menjalani kehidupanku yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tapi akhirnya aku bersyukur karena berkat ide gila orang tuaku aku bisa bertemu denganmu," dan secara tidak langsung mengenal kehidupanmu, "hal itu membuatku tau bahwa..." hidup kadang tidak seperti apa yang kita ingingkan. Dan aku harus lebih bersyukur karena aku termasuk orang yang beruntung, "...mencari uang itu memanglah susah," kelakar Naruto, Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Terkadang aku pikir ini seperti drama sinetron. Dimana seorang pecinta ramen jatuh cinta pada pembimbingnya di tempatnya bekerja di restoran ramen," Naruto kembali terkikik, di tatapnya Hinata yang kini mengerutkan dahinya bingung mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Naruto melangkah memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hinata. Matahari sudah menyentuh permukaan air laut.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa bayanganmu yang dulu menyebalkan bagiku malah hampir membuatku gila jika terus memikirkanmu," Naruto berhenti melangkah saat jaraknya hanya satu langkah lagi dengan Hinata. Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, dadanya berdebar hebat menyadari jaraknya dengan Naruto sangat dekat.

"Salah satu dalam diriku memintaku untuk berhenti memikirkanmu. Namun pikiran dan hatiku menolaknya dengan tegas. Terkadang aku ingin marah padamu dan menyuruhmu berhenti melayang di pikiranku, tapi itu adalah hal terkonyol yang akan kulakukan." Perlahan matahari mulai terbenam seolah tersedot oleh air laut.

"Sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku... mencintaimu, Hinata." Tubuh Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bukankah awalnya dia yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Hinata memberanikan dirinya menatap pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya yang kini tersenyum kepadanya dengan tulus.

"Aku… aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata pelan dan tergagap. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata ingin pingsan lagi namun sekuat mungkin ia menahannya karena tak ingin kehilangan momen yang berharga ini, mencoba merilekskan diri Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi pemuda yang dulu pernah ia pikir tidak akan mungkin bisa sedekat ini berada di dekatnya.

"Tanpa kau jawabpun, aku sudah tahu itu"

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang nyengir dengan jahil ke arahnya. Hinata merasa wajahnya benar-benar terbakar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam sempurna, Hinatapun ikut memandanginya. Dirasakannya Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Naruto ditengah deru angin namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Matahari terbenam sepenuhnya.

**Omake**

"Hi-Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Aah.. tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu," ungkapan Kiba langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

Hinata kembali menundukan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu memandang Kiba dan Hinata secara bergantian. Ada rasa sakit bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, terasa nyeri.

"A-aah, maaf sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas duluan," Naruto berusaha bicara senormal mungkin walaupun nada getir masih bisa terasa.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..!" seru Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba berdua.

Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Naruto namun sesuatu menahan lengannya. Hinata menatap Kiba yang memandangnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Kiba-_san_," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon, matanya bergantian memandang Kiba dan punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku tahu, dari dulu hanya Naruto yang ada di hatimu," Hinata mencelos saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kiba. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Hinata tersentak saat tangan Kiba yang tadi menggenggamnya kini beralih memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kiba dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," lirih Kiba membuat Hinata berhenti meronta "Biarkan seperti ini sekali saja, setelah itu aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku kepadamu. Biarkan seperti ini, untuk yang pertama dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mohon, setelah ini aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu" gumam Kiba lagi membuat hati Hinata terenyuh. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya kedua lengan mungilnya membalas pelukan Kiba.

"Maaf," lirih Hinata sebelum merasakan tubuh pemuda yang memeluknya bergetar.

**Tamat**

Ya, ampun.. Rasanya kayak pecah telor. Akhirnya salah satu fic MC Na selesai juga. Jangan anggap Na terburu-buru mau namatin ini Fic, sebenernya Na mau namatin dari chap kemarin tapi kayaknya kepanjangan ditambah Na masih bingung dengan endingnya yang seperti apa.

Maaf, jika endingnya terkesan maksa banget, Na udah melalui segalanya sampe terkena WB. Tapi Cuma ini yang bisa Na persembahkan, terima kasih buat yang sudah nyempetin rivie, ngalert bahkan menjadikan fic ini sebagai fic favorit.^^

Maaf Na enggak bisa bales riview kalian. Akhir kata mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, tanpa kalian semua Na enggak mungkin bisa sejauh ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Kalau ada waktu insyaalah Na akan membalas review kalian. Sekarang mah Na lagi sibuk nih, sibuk liburan ke Jogja bareng temen-temen. Hahaha

We are NHL, We are Family, Keep Stay Cool, guys…!

March 24, 2012

Na Fourthok'og.


End file.
